Siblings Reunited
by GeekyGamer
Summary: Sonic left Robotropolis at the age of eleven, going after Robotnik. After five years can he go back home to his kingdom? Hope that the story's better than the summary! I ship Sonia and Knuckles, Sonamy, Shadow and *spoileralert*;D, Manic and Rouge, Silvaze and last but not least Talream!
1. Chapter 1

**HI Everyone! This is my first ever fanfic! YEAH *Party popper goes off* I don't own Sonic or any of these characters. ENJOY!**

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_Knuckles walked into the Underground's 'Base', he hadn't seen them for a while and thought he would stop by. _

_Sonic was sitting at the table with a headset on hacking into a transmission._

_'__Hey Sonic.' Knuckles said_

_'__Hey Knux,' Sonic said distractedly 'Sorry Robotnik has been very active over the past few weeks and now he's sent a transmission to Sleet and Dingo.'_

_'__Well let's hear it.'_

_Sonic played the transmission, unplugging the headphones._

_'__Now you two are looking after production, so don't mess anything up. I'm going to the next country to get more power.'_

_Sonic switch it off._

_'__Well, Sonic,' Knuckles said 'what'll we do?'_

_'__I need to go and help them.'_

_'__I'll move the floating Island to suit so you can visit, or get help if you need it.'_

_'__Thanks Knuckles, you're a great friend.' Sonic said sadly._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I know I just uploaded, but it was way too short!**

**Well this is a lot bigger, so this is all you'll get for a few days, as I'm going on a school trip. Enjoy!**

* * *

**The Past can't hurt you, right?**

Sonic was running around Green Hill Zone for the umpteenth time. He was thinking. And really Green Hill Zone was the best place for thinking.

He looked at the watch that Tails had made for him. It was practically indestructible, and Tails had made it because he was tired of Sonic not coming home on time. For the Fastest Thing Alive, Sonic was usually late to everything.

He realized that he need to leave or Tails, Amy and Knuckles would kill him. Turning around he ran back home where the first thing he saw was a familiar bike was parked in the drive. Wondering what the Faker was doing here he opened the door and almost walked into Omega.

'What the heck?' Sonic said surprised.

'Sonic!' Tails said 'You won't believe what happened!'

Sonic looked around everyone was there, Team Chaotix, Cream, Rouge, everyone. They all looked worried.

'What?'

'Eggman issued a ransom!' Tails said worried.

'What?' Sonic yelled. The man couldn't have gone that far had he?

'Look at this.' Amy said 'It's the video he sent.'

Sonic sat down and looked at the recorder. An image of Eggman popped up.

_'__Sonic my old enemy, for years you have plagued me, and now you will fall! I have here three prisoners that if you do not give yourself up in three days, will be robotized.' Eggman laughed evilly. 'And to make you speeder in your decision… BRING THEM IN!' _

A group of SWATbots marched in carrying three people. Sonic froze. They were two hedgehogs and a lion. He could spot them a mile away.

_'__So Sonic, choose give yourself up or they go to the robotizer! I know you think I won't let them go, however I am a man of my word. And no rescue plans either, one hint of destruction and I will robotize them!'_

_'__DON'T DO IT SONIC!' the girl hedgehog said pleadingly 'FIGHT HIM! DON'T LET HIM IN! DON'T GIVE UP!'_

_Eggman laughed 'Tick tock Sonic. Time flies.'_

Sonic stared as the screen faded. Knuckles put his hand on Sonic's shoulder.

'So who were they?' Tails asked

Sonic struggled to speak. 'Wha- When was this sent?'

'About an hour ago, I think.' Tails replied

Sonic clenched his fist. 'I have to save them.'

'Who are they?'

Sonic looked up. Everyone surprised by the sad serious look in his eyes.

'The lion is Cyrus is head of resistance in Robotropolis.' The others looked confused.

'But Eggman conquered that area sixteen years ago, how do you know him?' Rouge said voicing the confusion

Sonic looked away and continued to talk. 'The hedgehogs are my younger siblings, Sonia and Manic and together we the children of Queen Aleena.'

Everyone looked dumbfounded. Rouge looked at him as if Christmas had come early.

'YOU'RE A PRINCE?' Shadow said looking furiously at Sonic

'Wait, doesn't that mean I have a brother and a sister?' Tails said

'Yeah Tails, it does.' Sonic said. Tails looked happy at that.

'WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL US!' Shadow yelled. 'AFTER ALL THEESE YEARS WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US THE TRUTH?'

Sonic flinched. Amy turned on Shadow.

'Shadow, he's just seen his siblings and friend held prisoner!'

'No, no Shadow is right I should've told you, I just…' Sonic sighed 'I just didn't want you to treat me like royalty. I came here to make sure that Eggman or Robotnik didn't ruin other people's lives like he had ruined mine and countless others.'

Shadow 'hmphed' and looked away.

'Look guys I need to save them.' Sonic said pleadingly 'They're my family… I left them without saying goodbye, or why I was going. He probably tricked them with a fake Sonic or something, I dunno… Please, help me.'

Everyone looked at him, with varying degrees of uncertainty. Sonic sighed.

'Fine. I can't see any other option but to give myself up. I won't let them suffer again.' Sonic stood up, and started towards the door. Knuckles and Amy grabbed him before he could leave.

'Sonic…' Amy said 'You're not giving yourself up. I don't care what the others do. I'm going with you!'

Sonic smiled. 'Thanks Ames.'

'Me too!' Tails said 'We all are! If we don't, people will suffer.' He said smartly.

'Yeah, they'll have to suffer me as King.' Sonic joked. Everyone snickered at that thought.

'You knew Knuckles?' Amy asked.

'Yeah I knew him and them, in the, ahem, 'past''

'So, when do we leave?'

'We can't go now; we need to find out where they are, and the layout of where they are. We need to sneak in so that he doesn't robotize them.' Sonic sighed 'Tails can you find out where they are and the layout of the place?'

Tails smiled. 'You can count on me!' he ran to his lab computer and started looking for the 'prison-base' that Eggman was keeping his prisoners.

Sonic smiled at the fox's enthusiasm, and turned to the group.

'Guys, listen I really am sorry that I didn't tell you sooner, and thanks for helping me out with this.'

Cream ran over and hugged him. He sighed. 'Thank you for forgiving me…'

* * *

**Well that's that. Don't hate, however I am open to constructive critisim.**

**Please review this Fic and PLEASE UNDERSTAND THIS IS MY FIRST EVER FANFIC SO IT'S PROBABLY RUBBISH.**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY PEOPLE. I just got back from my school trip, so I'm celebrating with a new chapter! WHOOOOOO!**

**I've missed you internet.**

**Also, SHOUT OUT TO Knuckles lover 1245 and Moe43, for adding this into thier favourites!  
**

**Plus, to Moe43 THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEW! It's my first review/comment on the internet, and I will treasure it! And to the Guest that reviewed as well!  
**

* * *

**He'll save us. I know he will.**

Sonia was annoyed. And scared, but mostly annoyed. They had been kidnapped, stuffed into a bag, had their medallions stolen and taken somewhere unknown. They had all so seen Robotnik again for the first time in four years which had been a shock. Also finding out that they would be robotized if Sonic didn't give himself up was infuriating.

So she sat and fumed, while Manic tried and failed to break them out of the cell they were in.

Manic sat back and sighed. 'It's no use! He's gotten bettah at making cells.'

Sonia sighed. 'What are we gonna do? Wait for Sonic? Or try something else?'

'Ah don't know sis' Manic said hopelessly

Cyrus looked around. The cell they were was actually quite big. There were three beds and a camera in the corner of the room.

'Well, we should get some rest.' He said 'It's been a rough day.'

'You can say that again.' Sonia said yawning. 'Well maybe you're right Cyrus. I'll see you in the morning.'

The three freedom fighters said their goodnights and climbed into the beds. As their eyes started to droop they all thought the same thing.

_'__Please hurry Sonic…'_

* * *

**Whooooo! I'm so happy to be back, and I want all of you in the Uk to go to Shake-a-Holic. THEY HAVE MARSHMALLOW MILKSHAKES!**

**Please Review because it makes me happy.**


	4. Chapter 4

**ALRIGHT NEW CHAPTER! YEAH! Thanks for reading, THE NUMBER OF PEOPLE WHO HAVE READ THIS IN TOTAL IS MIND BLOWING! **

**Firebird08x: I know, my chapters are too short. Which is why I'm compensating by uploading this! **

**Thanks to all of you who are following this story, to all of you who reviewed and to everyone who favourited this fic or me the writer! ENJOY!**

* * *

**So, anymore secrets Sonic?**

Tails had found the base almost instantly, and had printed out the layout just as easily. It was he had said 'As easy as breathing.'

'So there's an old sewage drain at the base of his hideout, we can sneak in there, while Shadow, Tails, the Chaotics and Silver provide a distraction.' Sonic said pouring over the layout. 'Knuckles, Amy, Rouge and I will divide into saving my sibs and checking out his control room. Agreed?'

'Sonic are you actually planning?' Tails asked looking at Sonic in awe.

'Heh, heh my sibs are rubbing off on me.' Sonic chuckled.

Sonic and co. got to Eggman's base fairly quickly. They had decided that Sonic and Knuckles would go to the control room as they knew what to look for, while Amy and Rouge busted Sonia, Manic and Cyrus out of the prison.

'Alright,' Sonic said as they hid before carrying out the plan 'Everyone's clear on you have to do?'

He was answered with and chorus of 'yeps' 'sure thing Sonic!' and 'hmphs'.

'Ok, Knuckles, Rouge, Amy, lets head out.'

Sonic's group crept up to the sewer that was their ticket to Eggman's lair.

Sonic went into the pipe without flinching, whereas Amy, Rouge and Knuckles nearly gagged at the stench.

'What did Eggman eat?' Amy said covering her mouth, her eyes watering.

Rouge gagged.

'Shh!' Sonic hushed them 'We can't alert Eggman, or my sibs are toast.'

They crept along the pipe and found themselves at a ladder leading into Eggman's base.

'Ok. Amy, Rouge here's your map.' Sonic said handing them the sheet 'There in the third cell on the left hand side. When you're near the cells, tell the other to start the part of the plan. Got it?'

'Don't worry Sonic! We'll get them out!' Amy said cheerily.

Sonic chuckled, Amy was really happy that Sonic had trusted her to get his family out of their prison, a little too happy.

'Ok guys let's go!'

* * *

Amy and Rouge watched Sonic and Knuckles turn around corner at the other end of the corridor. Rouge turned away and headed down the corridor. Amy stayed put.

'Amy!' Rouge whispered urgently. 'C'mon!'

'Sorry Rouge!' Amy said hurrying after her 'I'm just worried.'

'Why are **you **worried?' Rouge asked impatiently.

'What if they don't like me?' Amy said sighing slightly.

Sonic had finally asked Amy, to officially be his girlfriend, and later on she pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

'Amy, everyone who meets you loves you. Now stop worrying, we've got a job to do!'

* * *

Sonic and Knuckles crept down the corridor keeping an eye out any robots, but were relieved to find none.

'So Knuckles, are you gonna ask her out?' Sonic said as casually as if they were walking in the park.

Knuckles spluttered 'what?!'

'Are you gonna ask my sister out?'

Knuckles blushed. 'You know?'

'Dude, it's as plain as day!'

'Well, I don't know. There's the whole royalty thing, and well…'

Sonic glanced at him grinning. 'Worried I won't let you?'

Knuckles sighed.

'I don't know anyone better for my sister, Knuckles. If you can handle living with her, then go ahead!' Sonic grinned 'She likes you.'

Knuckle looked at him startled. Sonic laughed. 'Couldn't you tell?'

'No I couldn't, can we just get the medallions and get out of here?' Knuckles grumbled, moving faster down the corridor.

'Dude, are you serious!' Sonic said chasing Knuckle down the hallway. 'I thought it was oblivious!'

As the two Mobians walked down the corridor a person watched them from the shadows.

'My dear Sonic, you've grown so much…'

* * *

**YAY! ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE! I'm leaving the 'saving' part 'til next time, as I'm a horrible person who loves keeping you in suspense! REVIEW, PLEASE! I read every one, and will take constructive feed back, any day!**

**See you next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**WHAT'S UP! Yeah, I'm uploding another Chapter, but I mightn't get this inspiration again and I NEDED TO SHARE IT.**

**Eggman hater: I know, I know. But, it's his and he needs his guitar. So yeah. (::) You still get a cookie, as I recognised your name. And yes Manic will 'get' Rouge, do not worry CHILDREN! :D ENJOY!**

* * *

**Hi?**

Amy and Rouge crept along the seemingly endless corridors, looking out for the entrance to the prison block. Just as they reached the corridor leading to the cells, a troop of SWATbots marched up to them. Amy got her hammer out while Rouge readied herself for the fight.

'This is going to be a long day…' Rouge muttered.

* * *

Sonic and Knuckles had found their way into the control room and were trying to work out how to open the case that held the medallions.

'Maybe you could punch it?' Sonic suggested.

'No.' Knuckles said bluntly.

'Why not, you like hitting stuff!' Sonic said jokingly.

'He'll have a force field or some form of very, and I mean **very** painful protection around that case.'

'Fine, you don't have to lecture me for Mobius' sake.' Sonic grumbled. Sonic rubbed under his nose, and thought. His face light up, and Knuckle swore he heard a _'ding'_ as Sonic got an idea.

'We could ask Tails.' Sonic said as he tapped his watch.

'We don't have a communicator, genius.' Knuckles sighed.

'Yes we do.'

Sonic pressed a button on his watch and the case opened.

'How, in the name of chaos did you do that?' Knuckles exclaimed.

'Simple.' Sonic said as he scooped up the medallions 'Tails placed a communicator in the watch, so you guys could yell at me from half way across the world, in high definition!'

Knuckle shook his head, chuckling 'That sounds like Tails, alright!'

'C'mon Knux, let's see if there's anything else we can swipe!'

* * *

Amy held her hammer up in triumph, a huge grin on her face.

'Amy!' Rouge said urgently. 'Tell the others it's their turn!'

Amy looked at her startled. 'Oh, sure thing Rouge!'

Amy tapped the wrist communicator, and chose 'Tails'.

_'__Hi Amy, it's time to go right?' _Tails whispered.

'Yep, it's your turn now! We'll speak to you later!' she said turning the communicator off.

_'__Good luck you two!' _Tails said

'Same to you guys!' piped Amy. The communicator beeped as it shut down.

'Ok Rouge let's go!'

* * *

Silver was excited. Nervous, of course, everyone was, but really excited. He hadn't really gone on a mission with the others in the Sonic Team, so he was really happy when Sonic trusted him enough to save his family.

Everyone was attacking different robots individually, whereas he was using his power to lift different objects a hurl them at the forces at the back. He also had to provide an escape route for Sonia, Manic, Amy and Rouge.

Tails was flying around above the battle dropping bombs here and there and warning the others of any 'sneak' attacks.

Silver smiled. 'I love my life…'

* * *

Amy and Rouge were hurrying down the cells, when they heard voices.

'Calm down Sonia, ah'm trying!'

'We have to get out! This may be our only chance! There's defiantly a battle out there I can hear the explosions.'

'Need some help?' Amy said walking up to the prison cell. Inside were the two hedgehogs and the lion she had seen on the ransom footage.

'If you can.' The green hedgehog said casually.

'I bet we can.' Rouge said slyly, walking up beside Amy.

The green hedgehog looked shocked, and then he smiled. 'Now what would a gorgeous bat like you be doin' in a dump like this?'

'That would be getting you out of here.' Rouge said smirking 'I'll pick the lock.'

'Don't bother, ah tried twice, and it didn't work.'

'Should we trust your expertise?' Amy asked

'Yep, I'm a city boy, raised by a gang of thieves. Ah can pick any lock ah come across, 'cept this one.'

Amy hmphed 'Well then we'll have to try something else. Stand back.' She said raising her hammer above her head.

The trio back up against the back wall, as Amy drew closer to the cell. Once she was close enough she pounded the door with the hammer once. The door flew off its hinges and nearly impaled Cyrus. Amy leaned on her hammer and smirked.

Manic, Sonia and Cyrus looked at her.

'Sonia, can we keep her?' Manic said pleadingly

Amy gigged. 'Come on you three, we've got to go.' She said tapping the communicator again.

'Hey Tails, tell Silver to bust us out.' Amy said happily.

The three hedgehogs, the lion and the bat ran down the corridor until they reached a dead end.

'Stand back!' Rouge exclaimed.

The wall suddenly was taken apart brick by brick, until a hole large enough to fit one of Eggman's 'ultimate' creations and then some. Silver was hovering outside the hole throwing the brick cluster at a larger swarm of SWATbots.

'C'mon, there's Tails!' Amy yelled

'Wait! We need our medallions!' Sonia shouted after Amy who had started to run to the parked Tornado.

'Don't you worry about that, hon we've got it covered, just get to the Tornado!' Rouge yelled.

They all crowded into the Tornado. Tails took off as soon as everyone was in.

'This is Yellow Sky, to Ground Fighters, pull back, repeat pull back Yellow Sky out.' Tails said into the microphone. He finished, pressing a button on the dash board that turn off the connection.

He turned to face his passengers.

'Hi, I'm Tails, and if they haven't introduced themselves, this is Amy Rose the Hedgehog and Rouge the Bat.'

'It's a pleasure.' Sonia said 'My name is Sonia, and this is my brother Manic and my friend Cyrus.'

'We know.' Tails chuckled 'A … friend of ours told us.'

Sonia and Manic exchanged glances.

'Will we meet this mysterious friend?' Manic asked casually.

Tails chuckled again. 'You will.'

_'__They seem nice,' _Tails thought _'I'm sure they won't mind me being their brother… I hope.'_ He glanced worriedly out the window. _'I hope you're ok Sonic…'_

* * *

**OK it's done! Hope you enjoyed! And I hope you'll review as it's gives me the strength to write like nothing else can. I mean it.**

***ahem***

**So thanks for giving this a try and I'll see you next time. BYE GUYS!**


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY PEOPLE! I want to upload everyday if I can, so here ya go THANK TO EVERYONE WHO IS FOLLOWING THIS, AND TO EVERYONE WHO FAVOURITED THIS FIC! I LOVE YOU ALL, JUST FOR READING THIS!**

* * *

**So creative!**

Sonic and Knuckles had found Eggman, who was working on a new invention, in an antechamber. When they walked in (not realising he was there) he was more than a bit annoyed.

He had asked if he and Knuckles were giving up, and when they replied he decided to deal with the situation by jumping into his invention and attacking them.

As Sonic dodged the attacks he noted the container on the robot that read, 'DO NOT OPEN. CHAOS EMERALDS STORED INSIDE.'.

Sonic shook his head. Eggman was just too easy to beat nowadays.

'Yo, Knux try hitting that container.' He shouted.

Knuckles nodded. He ran towards the machine while Sonic distracted Eggman, in the most subtle way possible.

'YO BALDY NOSEHAIR, MAYBE YOU SHOULD GO ON A DIET!'

'WHY YOU LITTLE-'

Knuckle punched the container and it broke into millions of pieces. The power of Chaos was released, and the base exploded.

Up in the Tornado, the group saw the explosion. Amy put her hands to her mouth in shock.

'Do… do you think they made it out?' she whispered.

'Don't worry Rosy,' Tails said equally worried 'They've been through worse.'

'I hope you're right…' Amy said sadly

'Is one of them your family?' Sonia asked soothingly

'Boyfriend…' Amy whispered.

'She had a huge crush on him for years,' Rouge told them 'and he finally made their relationship official about a month ago.'

Amy sighed.

'I'm sure he'll be ok,' Manic said 'ya said he'd been through worse, right?'

'Yeah, you're right he'll be fine!'

* * *

Knuckles opened his eyes slowly. He found himself just outside the range of the explosion. Sonic was standing quite close by; he looked alright except his spines were singed.

'What happened?' Knuckle asked

'Chaos blast,' Sonic replied 'I got us got of there, faster than you could say 'Sonic why did you tell me to punch that, you jerk!''

Knuckles sighed, plopped down onto the grass and held his head in his hands.

'You knew that would happen, didn't you?' he asked mournfully

'Yep,' Sonic said 'I also knew that I could run faster than it could reach us.'

Knuckles lay down and groaned. 'I hate you so much, Sonic…'

'And on that note, we better get goin', or we'll both be shouted at!' Sonic chirped.

Knuckles groaned again as he stood running after Sonic.

'I hate you Sonic Hedgehog.'

* * *

Tails parked the Tornado and he and his passengers got off.

'Welcome to my house!' Tails said happily. As they walked in, the first thing Sonia noticed was the smell of-

Manic laughed 'Chilli dogs?'

Tails laughed. 'Yeah, Amy's boyfriend loves them! He has an ever ending appetite for the things!'

'Tails?' a small voice piped from the living room. The door opened and Cream stood there.

'Hello Cream.' Tails said shyly.

'Hello, Tails. I'm glad to see you're safe.'

'Um, thanks Cream.' Tails scratched the back of his head. 'Um, well, everyone come in we'll introduce you!'

'Ok, Tails we're coming!' Silver yelled back.

* * *

After a while Sonic and Knuckles made to Sonic's house, where they noticed the Tornado parked in the garage Sonic had installed.

'Uh oh' Sonic said 'they're either going to be mad or relieved. I can't tell which is better.'

'Only one way to find out…' Knuckles hinted

'Here goes nothin''

Sonic opened the door and walked to the living room. He and Knuckles heard voices coming from behind the door.

'Should we pretend to be someone else?' Sonic suggested

'No, they'll hate you more for that.' Knuckle said impatiently 'Just open the door.'

'- and that's Silver, he's from the future.' Tails finished.

'It's nice to meet you all.' Sonia said politely 'So, you um fight Robotnik a lot huh?'

Tails sniggered. Sonia looked at him. He looked up at her.

'Sorry! It's just he's not called 'Robotnik' anymore.' Tails snorted. 'He changed his name to Doctor Eggman, so that people would take him more seriously!'

Manic burst out laughing 'You're joking!'

'Nope, he genuinely thought that, that name would be better!'

'Yeah, we take him so seriously nowadays.' A voice from the door said.

Everyone turned to see Sonic, a little burnt but smiling.

'Sonic?' Sonia, Manic and Cyrus said in utter disbelief.

* * *

**YEAH! WHAT WILL HAPPEN?! Well find out in the next chapter, hopefully uploaded tomorrow, if not in two days time!**

**Please review, and I hope you liked this chapter. As I've said before I'm open to construstive critisim, however don't hate, as YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE CLICKED THIS YOU'RE JUST GOING TO HATE!**

***cough***

**Also I've set up a poll on my profile as to what I should upload next (after this! I am finishing this)**


	7. Chapter 7

**HEY GUYS! ... What?**

**Ok so i said that I'd upload a few days ago... I'VE GOT A REASON OK!**

**Writers Block (Also reviews make me work so some of them would be nice)**

**power ranger: Well they've just seen Sonic for the first time (IN FOREVER! :D FROZEN) in years, so they're bond to be shocked. And yea he asked her out.**

**-Tell me if you wanna know how Sonic and Amy actually became a couple!-**

**ENJOY :D**

* * *

**Bitter sweet reunions**

'Hi guys!' Sonic said cheerily.

'SONIC!' They yelled. Sonia and Manic ran towards him and embraced him tightly. Knuckle tried to squeeze past the hugging hedgehogs, only to be pulled into the hug as well, by Sonia and Sonic.

After a few seconds of crying, and hugging, Sonia broke the happy moment.

'SONIC HEDGEHOG!' she screamed 'WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!'

'Sonia, I… uh…' Sonic said nervously.

Manic, Knuckles and Cyrus retreated to Amy and Tails who, along with the others in the room, were staring at Sonia with varying degrees of surprise.

'Sorry 'bout Sonia. She acts like the eldest when Sonic messes up.'

'Does that happen often?' Amy asked looking worried.

'Yep' Cyrus nodded 'basically any time he goes off by himself.'

'Well, um…' Tails said worriedly 'He kind of adopted me as his younger brother…'

'Sweet,' Manic smiled 'Ah always want ah younger brother! Come here you!' Manic pulled Tails into a noogie.

'Ouch!' Tails yelped.

'Sorry 'bout that!' Manic chuckled

'Um… Sonia's still yelling.' Amy said

'Wait a sonic second!' Manic copied Sonic's old catch phrase **(apart from 'I'm waiting!')**.

'What is it?' Amy asked

'You said that your boyfriend was in there getting our medallions.' Manic smiled 'so… which one are you dating, my bro Sonic or Knuckles?'

'Sonic,' Amy said blushing

Manic and Cyrus looked at her shocked.

'What,' Amy asked 'It's not that big a deal is it'

'Yes it is!' They both gasped.

'He had all the girls at the resistance fawnin' over 'im,' Manic said 'He must really like ya!'

Amy smiled and blushed. They all jumped when Sonia raised her voice even more.

'YOU DIDN'T EVEN LEAVE A NOTE!' she screamed

'SONIA!' Manic yelled. Everyone stared 'Ah, think he's sorry…'

Everyone looked at Sonic. His ears were folded right back and was actually crying.

'Oh Sonic I'm sorry, I just…' Sonia started but Sonic interrupted her.

'It's ok Sonia,' Sonic smiled 'I guess I did give you a reason to yell at me.'

'Yo sis,' Manic said dragging Tails and Amy over to her. 'We got another brother! Plus, Sonic got a girlfriend!'

Everyone laughed at Sonia's shocked face. Amy and Tails ran over to Sonic and buried their faces into his shoulders.

'I love you guys...' Sonic whispered

* * *

Sonia and Knuckles were sitting watching the sunset. He had asked her to take a walk with him, to get fresh air.

Knuckles looked at her.

'So after this, what are you three gonna do?' Knuckle asked.

'I don't know…' Sonia sighed 'We have to find Mom, and kick Robot- I mean Eggman out Mobotropolis, once and for all.'

'Well you've got the help of the Sonic Team.' Knuckles said brightly 'And Sonic and I did not choose that by the way.'

Sonia laughed 'I figured, and will you do Knuckles?'

'I dunno… maybe see the world or just hang out with all of you guys.'

'Well whatever you decide to do I hope you're really happy and you regret nothing.' Sonia smiled

'You too.'

* * *

**I know... it's kinda short-ish so I'm sorry but this what you're getting.**

**Also, I've got a poll on my profile, which I need you to vote on, as I don't know what i should write after I finish this!**

**So Review, Vote or just read the fanfic! Everything helps!**

**CYA NEXT TIME!**


	8. Chapter 8

**OKAY I'M BACK! I'M REALLY IMPATIENT SO LET'S GET GOING!**

**Moe43: THANKS :D! And they might...**

**power ranger: Thank you! And Knuckles has been tricked by Eggman so many times so yeah...**

**Guest: :D Yes SoniaXKnuckles**

**NOW ONWARDS!**

* * *

**Oh, boy…**

Sonia almost flew out of her seat for the fortieth time. They were driving along a road that took them to Mobotropolis, and it was filled with potholes.

'How much longer?' she asked wearily.

'Not much longer, hang in there Sonia.' Tails said soothingly, keeping an eye on the road.

Sonia had originally protested about Tails, who was only eight after all, driving. She and Sonic had had a heated argument, which Sonic won. The only reason he won was by saying that 'Tails can fly a plane for chaos' sake! He's more than cable of driving a van!' No one could argue with that.

And so Sonia, Manic and basically everyone who couldn't run fast enough to keep up with the van, were sitting trying to remain seated.

Sonia concentrated on the blur that was Sonic, leading the way. She had noticed that Sonic, who had been speedy before, was even faster. Even with his medallion (Which she was holding in her pocket, Manic and herself were wearing theirs) he hadn't been this fast, and he wasn't even wearing it!

She shook her head. She, Manic and Cyrus had heard what Sonic had gotten up to, and it all seemed impossible. Time travelling monsters, becoming part of story book adventures, **DYING** and something called 'Super Sonic', it was all incredible and unbelievable. All of this was exactly like something that would happen to Sonic.

Tails glanced over at her. 'Are you ok, Sonia? You look kinda green…'

Sonia started. 'Oh… um yeah I'm fine' The van hit a pothole 'Just thinking…'

Tails smiled 'I know a lot has happened…'

Sonia smiled 'Are you ok with being Prince Tails of Mobotropolis?'

Tails looked shocked. The van started to veer off the road.

'Tails keep your eyes on the road!' Rouge called from the rear of the bus

'Oops! Sorry!' Tails called back

Sonia gigged 'Didn't you realize that being part of our family makes you royalty?'

'Sorry, I was concentrating on the fact that I have another brother, a sister and a mother, which I've never had before.'

Sonia smiled. 'I can relate, I was so shocked to find out I had brothers, I wasn't sure how to react, so I went for calm and composed.'

Tails laughed. Ahead on the road they saw Sonic slowing down.

'OK GUYS WE MUST BE CLOSE SONIC'S SLOWING DOWN!' Tails hollered.

As Tails slowed the van, Sonic slowed down completely, everyone looked up at the huge wall that stretched as far as the eye could see. Everyone excluding those who had seen it before and Shadow let out a low whistle.

'That's one big wall…' Rouge uttered impressed.

'And it's not for decoration.' Manic said** (FYI he was flirting with her almost the whole journey)**

Sonic opened the door 'Okay guys we're here, time to get out.'

'Ok Sonic we're coming!' Amy piped

Once everyone was outside Cyrus started to tell them the plan.

'Ok, we need to drive out Robot- **Eggman's **forces as soon as possible.'

'And we need to find our mom too.' Sonia put in.

'Yeah that too'

'So guys,' Sonic smiled 'are you ready to do what we do best?'

Everyone smiled and Amy rested her hammer on her shoulder. Cyrus, Sonia and manic looked confused.

'Wait, what is it that you guys do best?' Manic verbalized.

'What we do best is destroying Eggman's robots.' Knuckles smiled.

'And boy do we do it too much…' Sonic looked into the distance dramatically, a knowing look on his face.

Everyone laughed, Sonic smiled and looked around.

'Did I say that out load?' Everyone nodded 'Oops. Well we'd better get to HQ right Cyrus?'

'Yep, let's get going!' Cyrus said ecstatically.

As they got back into the van and went up to the wall, the figure that had been watching them since Eggman's base had blown up smiled knowingly.

'Soon…'

* * *

**ALRIGHT! Now that's done, I can just chill for the rest of the year! (exaggeration)  
**

**Please vote on my poll to choose what I should write next!**

**CYA LATER!**


	9. Chapter 9

**HI EVERY ONE SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE SOONER BUT I WENT ON HOLIDAY AND I'VE GOT WRITERS BLOCK SO IT'S SHORT I'M SORRY BUT THIS IS IT UNTIL I GET INSPIRATION!**

***Breathes in a huge amount of air***

**Sorry it's short, but I could not stand having updated my Zelda FanFic and not this one as well.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Home, sweet, home**

Sonic and the others had gotten Shadow to Chaos Control them into the kingdom's walls. Afterwards Tails drove them to the HQ of the rebellion.

It was a rather sad sight; the rebellion had apparently lost ground and rebels.

As the Sonic Heroes walked to the base, they were told some of the Sonic Underground's stories. Tails and Shadow agreed that Sonic and Manic dressing up as girls, had to be the best idea since underwear.

As the group were talking, a wolf and an orange… um… thing?were watching from the shadows.

'Dingo, pass me the hand held computer.' Sleet whispered to the orange…whatever Dingo is.

'Ok Sleet!' Dingo practically yelled

'Shh Stupid, they'll hear us.'

'Sorry Sleet'

Sleet tapped on the 'Rebel Heroes' file. A variety of pictures popped up, but first in the queue were the Royal Triplets. Sleet tapped on it and compared the images.

'Sonia and Manic have found some friends. That's them; however I'm not sure about the blue one. As I recall the brat Sonic had black eyes. Not green ones.'

'He's got Sonic's medallion.'

'Well, well you really can be observant.' Sleet tapped on 'Facial Scan'.

_'__Identification complete, identified: Manic, Sonia and Sonic Hedgehog.'_

'It is him… I thought that he was dead.' Sleet frowned 'We must inform Dr Robotnik at once.'

'Sure thing Sleet'

* * *

**I'M SORRY I'LL DO BETTER NEXT TIME ;_;**

**ANNNYYWAYS... I want you guys to give feed back, sorry that it's been ages, and that this is what you're getting for being patient but, hey look I'M ALIVE!**

**CYA NEXT CHAPTER! :D8 (Bowties are cool...)  
**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

**Your lordship, you look… different.**

Sleet and Dingo rushed along the corridor in Dr Robotnik's ship. They were nervous of the reaction that they would get when they told him that Sonic was still alive, and back in Robotropolis.

They walked through the metallic doors, behind which Dr Robotnik, or as we call him, Dr Eggman, was sitting, in a large swivel chair, that hid most of him, excluding his arms.

'Well you two had better got some good news.' Eggman started 'I'm not in a good mood today.'

'Ah your lordship,' Sleet began 'I must say it is a pleasure to see you again, Dr Robotnik-'

'I go as Dr Eggman now,' Eggman snapped 'and I repeat do you have good news?'

'Well, no.' Sleet said 'I believe that Prince Sonic is still alive, and back in Robotropolis.'

Eggman smashed his hand on the arm rest of his chair. He turned around and Sleet and Dingo started at his appearance.

'I KNOW THAT RETCHED HEDGEHOG IS STILL ALIVE! HE'S BEEN STOPPING ME FROM EXPANDING MY BORDERS!'

Sleet and Dingo exchanged a worried look.

Eggman 'hrmphed' and pinched his nose bridge.

'I've had enough of you two, you fail to catch the hedgehogs over and over again, and you tell me that Sonic is in Robotropolis. I've kept you alive for too long… GUARDS! TAKE THEM TO THE ROBOTICIZER!'

Sleet and Dingo turned to see SWATbots converging on them.

'Your lordship, please have mercy! We will do better I promise!' Sleet cried.

'I have enough of you grovelling all the time.' Eggman sighed, turning back round to the computer screen.

Sleet and Dingo were dragged out of the doors, Eggman smiled.

'I hope that they'll be more useful as robots.' Eggman laughed evilly.


	11. Chapter 11

**Yeah! I'M UPDATING REALLY LATE CUS' WHY NOT!**

**I didn't mention it last chapter, because I either forgot or... I dunno, but...**

**DOUBE DIGITS! WHHHHHHOOOOOOO**

**SHOUT OUTS:**

**ilovepie123 and (I THINK) chainmail19 and (I THINK) Angelcake20 for Following/Favouriting this story (DON'T CARE ABOUT DA TYPOS). You get cupcakes and 'tea', left over from my sister's party.**

**Don't worry reader, you get some to. You don't get 'tea' though (It was really Ribeena (DNO'T CRAE 'BUOT NO TPOYS mis spelled on purpose))**

**Eggman hater: They were fun to play with, right Sleet?!**

**Sleet: *Appears wearing a pink ballerina costume, a clown nose and a horrific amount of make-up* NO.**

**Don't worry, they're 'alive', and we will see them again. Don't you worry child, see Eggman's got a plan for you! Don't you worry now...**

**:D**

* * *

**So Mr Hedgehog, since you seem to be getting better at plans, what do you have to do?**

Sonic Heroes had finally settled down, as in Knuckles and Amy had stopped attacking each other **(they both wanted the same room: Knuckles wanted it because it was across the hall from Sonia, and Amy wanted it because, well you can guess, *cough* Sonic *cough*(Amy won))** and chosen their rooms.

Tails was writing in his diary **(BECAUSE WHY NOT)**, after he had unpacked his back pack.

_'__Dear Diary,_

_Wow, where do I start? We found out Dr Eggman had issued a ransom, and the hostages just so happened to be Sonic's siblings and an old friend of his. Also he's royalty, which makes me royalty too. I'm really excited, we're help Sonia and Manic get back __their__, um, our kingdom back. Also, I've got a mom! How cool is that! _

_I'm so glad I found this book is the forest. You know, before Sonic found me. I can look back and remember what my life was like, and go through all the happy memories, like my first Christmas with Sonic, I remember he got me my handheld computer, I've still got it, I did a lot of work on it, so it's up-to-date._

_Any enough rambling, I'd better go help Sonic unpack. I know for a fact he'll either forget where he put something, only unpack some things or both._

_Signed_

_Miles 'Tails' Prower'_

Tails closed the book and hid it under his mattress. He actually had quite a big room; however it was sparsely furnished, with only a bed and a wardrobe. The walls were grey and the wardrobe and bed were a similar colour.

In Sonic's room all of hell had broken out. Socks and shoes, along with various other items including, Chip's bracelet and a copy of Sonic and the Black Knight, had been thrown behind the owner frantically.

Sonic himself was standing in the middle of the chaos.

'Tails help me I can't find _the present I got Amy_.' He said whispering the last part.

'Hmm, maybe a fracture in the time space continue-'

'Tails I don't understand you' Sonic said frantically rummaging through the pile of socks **(Clean ones, for once ;D)**

'Maybe wibbly wobbly timey-wimy stuff sucked it up.'

'Hilarious'

'Have you tried under the bed?'

Sonic stopped searching through the pile of socks to look under the bed.

'Heh, no…' Sonic laughed nervously 'Ah there it is.' He proclaimed 'I think it'll stay there. Or else Amy might find it.' Sonic sat on the bed.

'Really Sonic, you didn't try under the bed?' Tails laughed.

'Well I'm sorry, but I can't be two things at once.'

''You can't be two things at once?' What do mean Sonic?'

'I can't be the forgetful big brother and the smart logical one, all at the same time now can I?'

'Right,' Tails walked over to the bed and sat with Sonic 'so what's your plan on how to kick Eggman out of here is…?'

'…Um…' Sonic pulled the 'concentrated' face

'You don't have one do you?'

'No, I was just going to smash all of his robots and blow up his factories, and you know, hope for the best.'

'…You would literally be the worst king in history.'

'I know, which is why I have a plan for that problem, but as for the slightly rounder problem of Eggman, we'll just do what we do. Like I said at the gate, remember?'

'Ok… so you brought 'Sonic and the Black Knight'?'

'Yeah figured that Manic would want a bed-time story,'

**'****AH HEARD THAT SONIC!' **Manic yelled from across the hall. **'AND YES YOU WERE COMPLETELY RIGHT, BUT ONLY IF SONIA AND TAILS LISTEN TOO, AND YOU DO VOICES!'**

Sonic and Tails laughed. Once calm, Sonic looked at Tails.

'So tell me about the wibbly wobbly timey-wimy stuff.'

* * *

**WHOO! It's done I can sleep**

**geN8hedgehog made a Furry Dollmaker on deviant art, this game is the reason I have a cover, so check it out, it's amazing guys.**

**IYF I DON'T OWN DOCTOR WHO (I really want to tho...)**

**THX 4 READING! AND ALONG WITH THE CUPCAKES YOU ALL GET A BALL OF WIBBLY WOBBLY TIMEY-WIMY...STUFF.**

**Cya next chapter... *Yawns***


	12. Chapter 12

**Yeah! NEW CHAPTER! WHOO!**

***ahem***

**So yesterday was hectic: I got my hair cut, went to the cinema, got my new school clothes and made a cover for this FanFic.**

***sigh***

**ANYWAYS SHOUTOUTS!**

** luna . hernandez11 (the name wouldn't work there's supposed to be no spaces): This user has me on Author alert: *blushes* I'm not that good at writing... but thanks. (::) (::) (::)**

* * *

**First mission: Sonic is going to play dress up- I-I mean: Destroy Eggman's factories. Yeah, that's what I meant… heh, heh.**

_'__Can you feel life movin' through your mind?_

_Ooh... looks like ya came for more_

_(Yea-ea-ea)'_

Sonic was lying on his bed singing along to the song he had finished composing. He smiled to himself remembering his delight he found the software on his own hand held, close to when he found Tails.

_'__Can you feel time slippin' down your spine?_

_Ooh… you try and try to ignore_

_(Yea-ea-ea)_

_But you can hardly swallow_

_Your fears and pain_

_Well you can't help but follow_

_It puts right back where you came_

_Live and learn_

_Hanging on the edge of tomorrow_

_Live and learn_

_From the words of yesterday_

_Live and learn_

_If you beg or if you borrow_

_Live and learn_

_You may never find or way_

_Whoa yeah_

_Can you feel your life tangle you up inside?_

_Yeah, now you're face down on the floor_

_Oh_

_But you can't save your sorrow_

_You've paid in trade_

_But you can't help but follow_

_It puts you right where you came_

_Live and learn_

_Hanging on the edge of tomorrow_

_Live and learn_

_From the words of yesterday_

_Live and learn_

_If you beg or if you borrow_

_Live and learn_

_You may never find or way_

_Whoa… whoa… whoa_

_OH YEAH! '_

Sonic played 'air guitar' along with the solo. However our speedy friend did not realise that he had an audience. *evil smirk*

_'__There's a face searching far, so far and wide_

_There's a place that you dreamed you never find_

_Hold on to 'what if?'_

_Hold on to 'what if?'_

_Live and learn_

_Hanging on the edge of tomorrow_

_Live and learn_

_From the words of yesterday_

_Live and learn_

_If you beg or if you borrow_

_Live and learn_

_You may never find or way_

_Live and learn_

_Hanging on the edge of tomorrow_

_Live and learn_

_From the words of yesterday_

_Live and learn_

_If you beg or if you borrow_

_Live and learn_

_You may never find or way_

_Live and learn_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah _

_Live and learn_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah'_

Sonic winced when the song ended, as his (rather large) group of friends applauded.

'How long have you guys been there?' Sonic mumbled shyly.

'About halfway into the first chorus,' Tails beamed 'why didn't you tell us you could sing?'

'Because you would ask me to sing all the time Tails,' Sonic grumbled 'Well are we going to start smashing robots or are we going to have a tea party with Eggman?'

'Hm…' Manic smirked 'That's not half a bad idea Sonic!'

'What are you thinking, you ferret?' Sonic narrowed his eyes.

Manic grinned evilly. 'Dress up time…'

* * *

'Manic this is literally the worst idea you've ever had.'

'Hey you gave the idea, ah just put it into action.'

Tails laughed 'To be honest you did give him the idea.'

'I don't know what you're laughing about Tails; you're in the same situation as us.'

'So? It's still hilarious'

'Let's just get this over with.'

'Ok big brother!' Manic batted his eyes.

Sonic and his unfortunate brothers had been given a makeover. A really big one: Sonic was wearing red high heels and white tights, white gloves and a blue and white dress **(Blaze's outfit but blue over a long white dress) **that reached his ankles, with the addition of a blonde wig and red lipstick.

Manic was wearing a red dress that also reached his ankles, red sandals, and a green jacket and to complete the look a red wig.

Tails' disguise was difficult, was he would be identified by his twin tails. He had to hide one of them; however he had found a blue skirt that disguised his additional tail, it was striped vertically, two navy stripes on the left and right side and a light shade in the middle. He wore a light blue sleeveless shirt, blue boots and a blue wig.

Amy and Sonia gigged. 'Like I said before Sonic,' Sonia laughed 'Manic makes a prettier girl than you do.'

'I don't know Sonia, Sonic does look rather pretty.' Amy gigged

'I hate all of you…' Sonic groaned

Everyone laughed.

'Ok, Tails remember leave most of the talking to us.'

'Got it,' Tails nodded.

They had found a carriage that they could use to get to Eggman's palace. Shadow was driving; the other option was to be knocked out by Amy and to join Sonic and his brothers, in his own disguise.

Amy herself was putting the finishing touches on: fake eyelashes and eye shadow. Sonic and Tails were finished and Manic was getting his eye shadow on.

'Ok Manic, you're done.'

_'__Great.' _Manic simpered in his girlish voice. Amy gigged.

_'__Save it for the bots Manic.'_ Sonic sighed flicking his hair, this caused even more laughing.

_'__Bravo, sister!' _Manic laughed, clapping.

'Ok guys we're almost there.' Shadow smiled **(yes smiled, I think everyone would smile at Sonic and Manic's antics).**

'Ok guys remember the plan.' Sonia said straightening Tails' wig

'Yea, yea sis' we remember, alright.' Manic sighed.

'Ok you three,' Amy smiled as the carriage stopped 'have fun at your playdate!'

'And don't get the dresses dirty!' Sonia yelled as they got out.

_'__Are you ready Sonica?'_ Manic gigged

_'__Sure. What about you two, Manette?'_

_'__Ready,' _Manic smiled.

* * *

**Finally! I got a song in! *party poppers* HIP HIP HOORAY!**

**Thanks for reading it makes me so happy!**

**DISCLAIMER!**

**ALL SONIC THE HEDGEHOG CHARACTERS MINUS THE PRINCESS FROM SONIC '06 (I will never put her name in this fic... maybe at the end):**

**All characters from the Sonic the Hedgehog Universe and the Sonic Underground Universe belong to thier separate owners. The only thing that GeekyGamer owns is the plot.**

**Cya next chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Just back from camping and thought I'd upload this!**

**SHOUT OUT TIME!**

**anime . rules . XD: Thank you! Really, I'm not that a good at writing... (Favourite and following this story) (::)**

**Eggman hater:You're welcome for the reference. Sonic wouldn't be able to handle the boringness of the paper work. (::)**

**VRDTrio: THANK U! (::)**

**ZeldaHildaSabrina: Cool name! Thnx! (::)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Maria?**

Sonica, Manette and Mila, were at the gate to Eggman's fortress.

_'__Hi there,'_ Sonica said to the stationary guards.

_'__We're here to see Dr Eggman,' _Manette simpered _'We believe we have information on the Resistance.'_

The bots looked at each other. In response they opened the giant double doors.

_'__Thanks sweeties.' _Manic smiled waving to the bots as they passed.

The trio walked along the corridor, keeping an eye out for any suspicious behaviour.

'Yo, Ah think Ah've found something' Manic said pointing to the door, with the giant sign reading: "DO NOT ENTER, SCIENCE LAB."

'Ok check it out, Tails and I will check out his main control room.' Sonic whispered.

Sonic and Tails crept down the hall as Manic picked the lock.

Once in the control room Tails headed to the computer, while Sonic headed to the newly installed capsule.

'Hey Tails,' Sonic whispered 'there a couple of the Chaos Emeralds in here!'

'I'll open it,' Tails said hacking into the mainframe.

The capsule opened and Sonic grabbed the Emeralds.

'If you're done we'll catch up with Manic.'

'Almost…' Tails typed faster 'Done!'

'Great,' Sonic smiled 'Let's go.

They went back to the door where Manic was sitting with his eyes closed, and an open door leading to Eggman's lab.

'What took ya so long?' He smirked

'Oh shut it Manic.' Sonic said walking to the lab, followed by his brothers

The room was a large room, built in the stereotypical Eggman style. High tech, metal and lit only with over head lamps, that weren't that bright.

'OK Tails: do your thing,' Sonic smiled.

'On it,'

'Manic you can loot as much stuff as possible, kay?'

'Whoa, whoa, whoa, Sonic Hedgehog is allowing me to steal?' Manic smiled.

'Yes Manic. He is.' Sonic grinned 'It's Rouge's fault.'

'You got it, bro!'

Sonic, having nothing to do, walked around and found a pod. The pod was made of metal and had writing printed on the side:

**"****PROJECT: M.R."**

'Uh, Tails?' Sonic called. 'Weird looking capsule with weird project name that we might need to get rid of.'

'Coming Sonic, DON'T TOUCH IT!'

'Ok, ok jeez.'

Tails and Manic walked over to look at the capsule. After a moment of silence Sonic looked impatiently at Tails.

'Well?' Sonic questioned.

Without responding Tails opened the pod.

'Tails,' Sonic shouted as sirens went off. The doors burst open and SWATbots bust in. 'Manic hold them off.'

'Already on it' Manic smiled, pulling out a laser blaster he'd nicked.

'WHY'D YOU JUST OPEN IT?' Sonic yelled over the sirens.

'I THINK I KNOW WHAT'S IN IT!' Tails explained 'IF I'M RIGHT WE WON'T HAVE TO FIGHT IT, IF I'M WRONG YOU'D BETTER GET READY FOR A HUGE FIGHT!'

The pod whirred and smoke poured out of it. A brown hedgehog with blonde hair and blue eyes sat up coughing.

'Where am I?' She asked looking at the dumbfounded hedgehog and the smug fox. Then her gaze fell on Manic, who at the same moment had just destroyed a SWATbot.

'Oh…' she looked at Tails 'Um, sorry, but could you tell me where I am?'

'Of course, if you tell us who you are.' Tails asked politely.

'Maria Robotnik.'

'Wait a sec,' Sonic stared at her 'You're Maria?'

'Yes,' Maria nodded 'and you three aren't girls are you?'

'How'd you guess?' Manic laughed blowing up another SWATbot. 'Ok, we're in a fortress of a tyrannical villain who is also you're cousin.'

'Ivo,' Maria asked confused 'but, he's only a baby.'

'Ha, ha, Eggman, a baby, can you guys imagine that?' Sonic laughed.

'Nope, he's like, what age is he?' Manic laughed.

'Dude, no one knows how old he is.'

'Ok, what time am I in?' Maria asked crossing her arms.

'Um…'Sonic looked at Tails. 'This may come as a shock…'

SWATbots burst through the door.

'We'll tell you later!' Sonic shouted, pulling off the disguise. 'Manic take these.'

'Oh lovely' Manic held the dress at arm's length.

'Don't worry, guys I'll get us outta here!'

* * *

**OK! Please review as it makes me work!**

**Cya Next Chapter!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'M BACK! I'm also back to school...yay.**

**Now you know who I've paired Shadow with. :)**

**OMG A LOT OF SHOUT OUTS! :D OMG SO HAPPY!**

**cinderclaw63: fav and following me: (::) (::) (::) (::) :D**

**Jen Taskatam: Following me: (::)(::) smiles even more**

**Lydia the tygeropean: I like Maria too and thanks for following this.**

**Guest: WIBBLY WOBBLY TIMEY WIMEY...STUFF.**

**Haruno-chaun: Fav and follow the story: (::) (::) Really, you were that big a fan? Cool! You're welcome for the nostalgia.**

**Anime . rules . XD: Um... it wasn't meant to funny...XD. Thanks for the encouragement.**

**Shadowtigs: follow and fav: (::) (::)**

**Skyefall O. Bunnymund: fav: (::)**

* * *

**Hooray! More reunions!**

Three hedgehogs and a two tailed fox blasted through the giant double doors out into the open air. Sonic ran towards the HQ of the resistance, but stopped about a mile away from the actual location.

'Yo, Sonic the HQ isn't here bro, a little further along bro.'

'Manic,' Sonic said 'Egghead will be looking for three hedgehogs and a fox going a speed of 341 m/s, at a minimum. He will not be looking for a group of four walking 5 km/h.' Sonic looked at his brother with the **no duh **face.

'Ok, ok.' Manic said turning to Maria. 'You alright, cause you seem kinda shaky?'

'Yeah, I' Maria trembled 'Wow, we went fast.'

'You'll get used to it.' Tails smiled. 'My name is Tails, well it's a nickname, to be honest, and these are my brothers Manic and Sonic.'

'It's a pleasure.' Maria said. The group had started walking Tails helping Maria as she was unsteady on her feat

'Oh one thing,' Manic started 'our mom is a Queen, but don't, I and mean don't, treat us like royalty.'

'Manic was raised by a gang of thieves' Sonic added 'and I was raised by a middle class family until they were taken away. After that my Uncle Chuck raised me.'

'Oh…' Maria stated unsure of what to say.

'Heh, sorry' Sonic smiled sheepishly 'didn't mean to dump that on ya.'

'Oh no, it's ok. I understand.' She smiled.

They reached the HQ intact and Sonic open the door, dreading the reception, questions and hugs they would undoubtedly get.

_'__Well, here goes nothin''_ he thought grimly.

'SONIC!' Amy jumped on Sonic hugging the life out of him

'Hey… Amy…' Sonic struggled 'Can't… breathe…'

'Oops, sorry…' Amy said releasing the hedgehog, who gasped for air.

'S'ok…' Sonic gasped 'Can you get everyone into our largest room please. And, _make extra sure that Shadow's there_.' He whispered the last part 'we'll explain everything when everyone's there.

'Ok… hey who's that?' Amy asked pointing at Maria.

'I'll explain then Amy, ok?'

'Ok, I'll get them.' Amy nodded cheerily and ran off to get the rest of their Resistance.

'C'mon in.' Sonic invited the dumbstruck Maria inside.

Meanwhile in the fortress of the malevolent Dr Eggman, panicked SWATbots were doing their best to look for the escaped hedgehog.

'I WANT MY COUSIN FOUND OR YOU'LL ALL GO TO THE JUNK YARD!' Eggman bellowed to their newest robots: a large orange creature and a wolfish bot that smiled continuously.

_'__Yes sir.'_

The Resistance had gathered and Sonic, Manic and Tails were hiding Maria from view.

'Ok, everyone here?' Sonic asked smiling happily.

'Yep I checked three times!' Amy smiled.

'So Sonic,' Sonia looked at her brother suspiciously 'two questions: What did you find, and why aren't you wearing the dress?'

Snickering ensued. Sonic coughed.

'I need to make a quick escape. Long dresses aren't the best for running in.' Sonia nodded knowingly 'and we found a new member.'

'Were they being robotized?'

'No, Tails will explain. Any way I'd like to introduce…'Sonic, Tails and Manic moved away. Maria gave a little gasp at the brooding hedgehog so many people pair Sonic with. You know who I'm talking about.

'Maria?'

'Shadow, you're ok!' Maria jumped up and hugged Shadow, who hugged back even more enthusiastically.

'But how… I saw you die on the space colony ark… and how are you a hedgehog?'

'And how did you not mistake me for Shadow?' Sonic smiled 'People do that a lot.'

'They do. It's annoying.'

Maria giggled. 'I know Shadow well, besides you're blue Sonic.'

'I'm blue **(DA BA DEE DA BA DIE)**.'

'You're clone of your former self, with all your memories and your personality.' Tails explained. 'However your genetics mutated when your were being cloned, as Eggman only knows how to clone hedgehogs-' (Insert 'hmph' sound effect) 'that should answer your questions.'

* * *

**OK guy I'll see ya next chapter, guys!**

**Stay awesome!**


	15. Chapter 14 Continued

**WARNING THIS IS NOT A NEW CHAPTER. THE WAY THAT CHAPTER 14 ENDED WAS AWFUL. THEREFORE YOU ARE GETTING A NEW ENDING.**

**IF ANYONE REVIEWS TO THAT 'tis chaptr is to short' I MAY BE VERY UPSET.**

**Anyway, SHOUTOUTS!**

**Lydia the tygeropean: Review: Thanks, I'll try to make each chapter as good as the last.**

**Egman hater: Review: ... you read my mind. That is what I always think when someone confuses Sonic with, Shadow/Silver/*insert other hedgehog hero***

**Anyway, enjoy!**

***Line break is annoyed by lack of TailsxCream-ness***

'Wow,' Maria smiled at Tails 'you figured that out fast!'

'That's what an eight year old with an IQ of 400 gets!' Cream smiled and hugged Tails.

'Heh…' Tails blushed furiously, Manic taking pictures of the happy moment.

'Aww…' Maria, Amy and Sonia cooed.

'Aw cut it out you three,' Sonic smiled 'Tails already looks like Knuckles'

'Oh shut up Sonic!' Tails snapped

'Tails is being mean to Sonic?' Manic gasped.

'Yeah I do that sometimes.' Tails said exasperatedly.

'Oh snap!' Sonic clicked is fingers.

Everyone laughed, Tails however just sighed.

'I really need to make some intellectual friends…' Tails sighed, his head in his hands.

'What? Manic asked confused.

'Exactly'

***Line break is happy for TailxCream but is angry because there's been no Sonamy-ness yet***

Maria and Shadow were in Maria's new room, catching up.

'So you and Sonic were deadly enemies?' Maria laughed 'But you get on so well now!'

'He's alright, underneath all the cocky arrogance.' Shadow replied smiling slightly. 'But back then I was set on not liking him.'

'Hm… I like the sound of that.'

'What do you like the sound of what?'

'Sonadow'

Shadow stopped smiling and looked as though he might just kick Silver in the head.

'What?'

'I'm joking Shadow, you and Sonic in an intimate relationship is just weird to me, though… some of yours and Sonic's fan girls may disagree.'

'Don't.'

Maria giggled.

'You hate me.' Shadow glared 'You like seeing me suffer.'

'…Maybe…'

'I knew it!'

***Line break squeals***

Sonic had taken Amy to the closest mountain to get a nice view of the sunset.

'Wow…' Amy panted, sitting on a green ledge on the mountain. The sunset was spectacular, hues of purple, orange and reds filled the sky.

'Yeah… this is where I used to come for some peace and quiet.'

'It's beautiful…' Amy smiled, they sat in silence for a while when they realised the stars had appeared, shining brightly in the vast abyss of space.

'Sonic?'

'Huh?'

'Do you ever wonder about the future?'

Sonic pondered the notion. To be honest, he hadn't, but now that it was mentioned, Sonic found himself thinking about what he would do.

If Eggman got put in jail, for good, he wouldn't have that much to do, as that was his occupation. But that wasn't all, the hedgehog thought about. He found himself, for the first time in his life, thinking about, maybe starting family.

With all these things running round Sonics head at a much slow pace than he would have liked, he simply answered:

'Not really, there's not that much point in worrying about the endless possibilities of the future, we can't control it. But we can control now. That's my philosophy, anyway.'

Amy smiled. 'That's what I like about you Sonic. You don't care what's thrown at you.'

'I like the fact that you can handle any situation.' Sonic smiled.

Amy blushed.

The hedgehogs smiled and each other and stared into the sky.

***HAPPY LINE BREAK, IS HAPPY***

**Ok we're done. I can stop feeling like I've wasted time not writing this.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**(::)**

**CYA next chapter!**


	16. Chapter 15

**...Hi.**

**Okay I know that i haven't uploaded I had exams an' stuff so don't kill me please...**

**SHOUTOUTS!**

**Lydia the tygeropean: review: Thanks!**

***BREATES IN HUGE AMOUNT OF AIR* ultimateCCC: a lot of reviews and following me and the story: **

**It might be her, you don't know. **

**He is bald, yes. **

**I know that Dingo is a Dingo. **

**Yes? Oh you mean when I killed Sleet and Dingo! Yeah, good times...**

**Hey, Amy's got a huge hammer she wins.**

**Silver got friend zoned at the of Sonic '06! XD and wow you like this, then?**

**Lovestories0312: Following and Favourited me and the story: ... I'm honored.**

**Mechadroidtron: following Siblings Reunited: Wow thanks! P.S. cool name!**

**Outfoxed-Raider: Fav and following this story: THANKS!**

**MCgirl1152: Fav+Follow SR: thanks!**

**Summer164:fav SR: cheers!**

**Chris Atola: Following SR: Merci!**

**RandomIsCJ: Fav SR: Hi. Thank you. I'm honored. I'm tired of saying thank you.**

**TheBloodySisters:Fav and following SR: Thanks and please don't visit me in my sleep.**

**DragonicPhoenix: Fav SR: Merci, mon ami!**

**... I need air...**

**On with the story!**

***Linebreak wants you the review this story!***

**OMG**

Sonic and co. were on a field trip. It hadn't gotten off to a good start.

Manic had decided it would be a good idea to steal Sonia's diary.

This lead to Amy, Blaze, Cream, Rouge and Sonia attacking him, as the girls had become good friends. Maria who had spent quite a bit of time with the girls decided to just take a video, with the help of Shadow as she wasn't up-to-date with the new technology.

Knuckles was also helping, while Tails and Silver started a theory about where his telekinesis came from. Sonic started a conversation with Omega, who had powered off for most of the 'adventure' and the group couldn't turn him on, as he was an A.I. which meant he had decided to 'sleep' for most of the journey.

**'****SHADOW SEEMS TO LIKE THE BROWN HEDGEHOG.' **Omega droned.

'She's Maria,' Sonic explained _'I think he maybe have a crush on her.'_

**'****Affirmative'**

'Wait, you can tell if people have crushes on one another?'

**'****Affirmative'**

'Sweet,' Sonic paused momentarily 'Can you tell me if Tails likes Cream?'

'SONIC!' Tails wailed, blushing furiously. Sonic and silver laughed at Tails' discomfort.

'Well Omega,' Tails glared at Silver 'Can you tell me if Silver fancies Blaze?'

'Wha...' Silver spluttered.

'Manic Hedgehog give that back now!' Sonia yelled

_'__His eyes are so dreamy!'_ Manic simpered.

'MANIC, GIVE IT BACK!' Sonia yelled

'Uh oh, world destruction incoming' Sonic said stepping behind Omega. Tails and Silver looked confused and rather scared.

Manic ran into the room, closely followed by the girls. Sonia was in the lead, closely followed by Amy.

'Oh, this is good Sonia I've got so much dirt on you now!' Manic cackled 'Oh, will we find out who your mystery guy is in yesterday's entry?'

'MANIC, GIVE ME THAT RIGHT NOW.'

Suddenly Knuckles dropped from the ceiling landing on Manic, and retrieving the diary.

'Ouch!' Manic spluttered

'Here Sonia, you might want to find a more secure place for this…' Knuckles blushed handing the diary back to its owner.

'Thanks Knuckles…' Sonia blushed.

'How'd you even get up there Knux?' Manic coughed.

'I can glide it was pretty easy to get up.' Knuckles said smiling grimly.

'How'd you get up without us noticing?' Sonic asked emerging from behind Omega.

'… Shut up Sonic.'

***LINEBREAK wishes you a Merry Christmas***

So after what seemed like a life time they were on their way to their field trip destination: Eggman's largest factory.

'Ok Sonia, what's the plan?' Sonic turned to the magenta hedgehog.

'Tails I need you to examine the Robotcizer on the third floor, Knuckles, Manic and Shadow you'll go as well.'

'Sure thing Sonia, you can count on us!' Tails smiled cheerfully.

'Can I be moved to the team without the overly happy fox?' Shadow said staring at Tails like he had two heads instead of two tails.

'No, get on with what you've been told.' Sonic stated. 'The rest of us are decoys right?'

'Right,' Sonia replied 'everyone knows what they're doing?'

A chorus of yeps, sure and 'Can we get this over with?' was the she received.

'All right, let's do it to it!' Manic smiled high fiving Sonic.

***Linebreak wants you to have fun this Christmas or else...***

'Manic?' Tails asked as the deafening sounds of a battle raged outside.

'What's botherin' ya Tails?' Manic smiled.

'Why aren't we helping to blow up this place?' Tails asked tentatively. 'I mean what's the point in looking at the Robotcizer?'

Manic stopped. Knuckles and Shadow looked at each other arms crossed.

'Well…' Manic started. 'We all have our own reasons…'

'Oh, I'm sorry Manic I didn't mean to pry… I-'

'No, Tails you're entitled to know, besides ah thought you'd be askin'...' Manic sighed. 'We'll tell when we get back, 'kay?'

'Okay.'

They walked in silence until the Robotcizer room drew closer and closer. Knuckles and Shadow opened the giant doors without saying a word.

_'__I made this so awkward… maybe I should've done what I was told…'_ Tails pondered. _'Well at least Manic waits before telling someone something to do with other people. Sonic would probably just tell you instantly.' _

Tails and Manic entered the room and walked to the Robotcizer.

'Okay Tails, we need you to figure out how this works and, if possible, how to reverse it.'

'Okay, Manic.' Tails smiled 'You can count on me!'

**OKAY THAT'S A WRAP AND I'M SORRY ABOUT THE ENDING I HATE IT SO MUCH...**

**Cya next chapter! ;D**


	17. Chapter 16

**HEY!**

**So... been a while huh... heh heh...**

**chillybbbb517: MERCI! I is not worthy of you following moi!**

**skydancerfyrmagyk: I is not worthy of your fav!**

**windstrom-5: Thank you! you all make me feel special!**

**kookies 14: Thanks! You actually made me work to finish this!**

***Linebreak wishes you a Happy Valentines***

**Metal Heads + an Eggman= Mass destruction**

Sonic was having a blast. If having a blast meant being shot at by medium range ballistic missiles, then he was more hyper than a Charmy that had been force fed coffee with seven tea spoons of extra sweet sugar. **(THE HORROR!)**

Then again, Sonia was having as much fun as her brother. Only she had to deal with a giant horde of SWAT-bots.

'I COULD USE SOME HELP!' Sonia yelled dodging an attack from a SWAT-bots. Suddenly the horde burst into flames, reliving Sonia's saviour to be Blaze.

'Wow…' Sonia gasped.

'There are more over by Cream,' Blaze said shortly 'we should make haste.'

'Sure!' Sonia sprinted over to Cream, wondering how many of Sonic's friends, had insane powers. She reach Cream just in time to decimate a rather unpleasant centipede Badnik.

'You ok?' Sonia smiled.

'Yes thank you for helping me Miss Sonia!' Cream nodded.

'It was nothing,' Sonia smiled.

The rest of the decoy team ran over.

'Ya think we got 'em all?' Sonic asked.

'I think so,' Amy smiled. Sonic blushed slightly.

'HALT HEDGEHOGS. YOU ARE UNDER ARREST.'

'Sleet!' Sonic turned around to see- 'Sleet?'

In front of him was a mechanical wolf and dingo **(I LEARNT WHAT HE WAS!)**

'They're robotized…' Sonia gasped.

'Robotized?' Silver asked

'Now's not the time.' Sonic said. 'Let's just deal with this.'

***Linebreak says wassup!***

Tails had hacked into the computer trying to find blueprints while Manic, Knuckles and Shadow were carefully removing the Robotcizer from the system that it was hardwired into.

'I found the blue prints!' Tails grinned.

'Great, now let's get outta this dump!' Manic winced as a wired zapped his finger.

Tails ran over to the base of the machine. 'Whoa! That's some impressive wiring!'

'Yeah, ya think you can wire it when we get back?'

'Sure, it should be easy!'

_'__Yo Knuckle-head!'_ The communicator yelled _'hurry up we've run into some old friends! I'm sure you remember Sleet and Dingo, right?'_

'Yeah, so?'

_'__They're robots.'_ Sonic said bitterly

'You're joking!' Manic scoffed.

_'__Nah, I'm serious. And they've gotten upgrades, so can you please hurry!'_

'Kay Sonic keep your quills on!' Manic stated.

Suddenly the doors to the chamber opened. Two SWAT-bots marched in.

'HALT.'

The group stopped.

'LET ME SEE YOUR IDENIFICATION!'

Manic rubbed his medallion and smiled 'You don't need to see his identification.'

'WE DON'T NEED TO SEE HIS IDENTIFICATION.'

'He's not the hedgehog you're looking for.'

'HE'S NOT THE HEDGEOG WE'RE LOOKING FOR.'

'They can go about their business. '

'YOU CAN GO ABOUT YOU'RE BUSINESS!'

'Move along.'

'MOVE ALONG, MOVE ALONG.'

The group walked out carrying the Robotcizer.

'How did you do that?' Tails asked

'You do not underestimate the power of the force…'

***Linebreak is fangirling because of the reference***

Sonia was running from a giant metal Dingo.

**'****SONIA!'**

'Even when he a robot he doesn't give up!' Sonia cursed.

Sonia turned her head and caught a glimpse of Sonic attacking Sleet.

'Be careful Sonic!' Sonia yelled.

**'****SONIA!'** Dingo yelled, grabbing her arm. She yelped, her legs failing her, she fell.

**'****SON-'** Dingo stuttered and fell next to her.

'You ok Sonia?' Amy said, putting her hammer on her shoulder nonchalantly.

'Yeah, thanks for that.'

'No problem.'

Sonic punched Sleet, who fell backwards. The group panted.

'Well…let's do that again…' Silver panted.

_'__Come in Sonic,' _Manic's voice came from the communicator.

'Hey, you done?'

_'__We're leaving now, see ya back at HQ.'_

'See ya in a few.'

'They've got it?' Sonia asked a slow smile creeping across her face.

'They've got it! We can leave!'

***Linebreak is sad because of the awful ending***

**Well Happy Valentine's Day! Please comment because it stops me from procrastinating.**

**Cya next chapter!**


	18. Chapter 17

**OMG! TWO CHAPTERS IN A ROW! WHOA!  
SHOUT OUTS!**

**ultimateCCC: The Force is strong with this young hedgehog...**

**kookies 14: I would never leave!**

**StoryMakingDragon: Thanks for the fav!**

**Shadow104: Awww! Thanks!**

***LINEBREAK ;D***

**Hooray! Tales of Death and Misery!**

Sonic and co. were staring at the machine in front of them. The machine was a large metal cylinder, with red flashing lights.

'Well Tails,' Silver began 'do you think you can rewire this thing?'

'It should be easy.' Tails frowned 'But why do we need the Roboticizer anyways?'

'Wait that's what it is?' Amy frowned

Sonic sighed. 'Okay guys, I'll tell you why we have it… but it's not a pretty story, 'kay?'

'Okay…' Rouge murmured hesitantly.

'Manic, Sonia and I were separated at birth.' Sonic began 'but some of y'all must've guess that all ready.'

There was a murmur of agreement.

'Sonia was raised by an upper-class woman called Lady Windimire. Manic was raised by a gang of thieves whose leader was called Ferrell. I was raised by a middle-class family.' Sonic sighed 'I- I don't actually remember my parent's names…'

This earned sympathetic looks from most people in the group.

'They were taken away when I was about 5 -maybe about 4- years old. After that my uncle –Chuck- raised me. I was a part of the Resistance against Robotnik from the start. Then one day old 'butnik put up a shied around one of his factories, I was asked to destroy it and the factory itself. I managed it but I was exhausted.'

Sonic smiled at the memory. 'Unc went out to find a doctor, when this guy came in a told me that my 'Destiny awaits.''

'What did you say?' Manic asked

'I said to 'Tell it to wait outside, I'm too tired to care.''

Manic snorted. 'Nice!'

'Then he went to tell me that I was a Prince and I had a brother and sister. He said to find them I had to sing the song in my heart.'

'Turns out it was an actual song, which we all sang at the same time.' Manic cut in.

'Yeah, then we met a club,' Sonia smiled fondly 'we had our first performance there…'

'Then SWAT-bots burst in and Sonic told us we were siblings.'

'I told them to meet me in the public square in two hours.'

'When I got back home Ferrell wasn't there.'

'Lady Windimire was being dragged out when she told me to run.'

'My uncle was gone too.' Sonic finished

'We found out that they had been roboticized.' Manic finished.

'We saw Lady Windimire bringing Robotnik drinks!' Sonia cried.

'S'ok sis let it out.' Manic put his arm around her.

'We need the Roboticizer 'cause, we want to reverse what 'butnik did to us, and thousands of others.' Sonic stated.

Silence fell across the room broken only by Sonia's sobs. Shocked faces stared at the hedgehogs, seeing them in a new light.

'Sonic I-' Tails began

'Don't,' Sonic cut him off 'you all deserve to know. You have put up with me for five years…'

Maria walked over to Sonia and put her arm around the distraught hedgehog.

'I'm fine.' Sonia hiccupped 'It's just hard, remembering it all.'

'Don't worry Sonia!' Tails beamed. 'I'll work as hard as I can to get this de-Roboticizer working!'

'I'll help too!' Maria smiled 'After living on the ark I know quite a lot about technology!'

'Thanks you guys, you're the best!' Sonia smiled, wiping away the tears that were streaming down her face.

'Ok Tails, tell us if you need anything,' Sonic smiled looking at his little brother with a proud expression on his face. 'But just remember that you have to be in bed by 10pm, okay?'

'Okay Sonic, I get it.' Tails beamed and rushed off to get is toolbox.

'Tails wait a sec!' Sonic rushed after his brother leaving the group behind to comfort Sonia.

'Huh?' Tails turned, to see Sonic holding out 5 shining gems.

'We need a safe place for these.'

***Line break realized how depressing this chapter is***

Eggman was furious. The vein in his head was extremely defined, and his face was flushed pure red.

'I gave you one job…' He said quietly to the canine robots in front of him.

'One job…' he repeated eyeing the robots. 'My cousin, was right under your noses with those meddling hedgehogs and you let her get away!' he yelled making the robots rattle.

'I would roboticize you but I already have…' Eggman rubbed his temple. 'I think it's time to unleash a proper robot on the Resistance, don't you…Metal.'

**Well... that was fun.**

**Please review and maybe my writer's block will disappear.**


	19. Chapter 18

**...Hey**

**Don't hurt me, don't review in caps lock I've been busy dying up a mountain. For two days. By choice. In the rain. With no internet. You aren't allowed to be angry.**

**SHOUT OUTS! :D**

**Pink cupcakes with sprinkles: Merci!**

**Shadow7104: Well, he's a big part in the Sonic Universe so...**

**ultimateCCC: Oh yeah, I'd forgotten about him! Thanks, I may add that in somewhere. And yes the end goal for all my couples is marriage :D**

**Toko Apple, sonicxjones, LnuKaglover4ev22,skiller339 and manganime fangirl23 : Yay! This is starting to scare me how much people like this**

**Caisha12: Glad you like it! I'm glad to know that the cliffhanger was good.**

**MCgirl1152: YAY! :3**

**kookies14: Yeah, I checked about the cousins thing, pretty cool huh?**

**Oh My God They Killed Kenny: thank you, and congratulations you have the best username.**

**LET THE CHAPTER BEGIN! :3**

***Linebreak-dance***

**Tinker's workshop!**

Tails wiped his forehead. The machine was harder to reverse than he'd thought. It had a lot of re-configuring and he couldn't afford to mess up.

Maria was using a programme he'd developed to test the results safely, unfortunately things were not going smoothly.

'Maria, what's the result?' Tails called.

Maria tapped the handheld a few times and shook her head. 'Negative. Subject has been robotized.'

Tails sighed. 'I was sure I'd got it that time…'

Maria placed her hand on his shoulder. 'It's ok Tails. Besides, we have time to figure it out.'

Tails nodded dejectedly.

Suddenly the far wall of the makeshift lab was ripped away, creating a loud screeching noise. Tails and Maria covered their ears with no effect. Scrunching up their eyes in pain the duo tried to reach the exit, stumbling over the tremors that were sent through the building.

Tails made out of the door and turned to pull Maria along with him to find the others. But Maria wasn't behind him. His eyes widened in fear. Where was Maria? Maybe something had fallen on her!

'MARIA!' he yelled rushing back into the room to see-

'Oh no…' Tails' mouth dropped open.

Maria was out cold, slung over a robot's shoulder.

Metal's shoulder.

***Linebreak with a Metal head***

**Maria's POV**

_'Ow, my head…'_ I shuddered, struggling to open my eyes. _'Huh? Where am I?'_

My body felt sluggish, my arms felt heavy and I had a pounding headache. To be honest the headache felt more like my brain was going to explode out of my skull.

_'What happened, did I trip on something,' I groaned in pain. 'No, that's not it come on think! I was in the lab then… then…Oh I don't remember! Sigh… Oh no, what if something bad happened to Tails or Amy or Shad-'_

**_'Maria, calm down concentrate on opening your eyes.'_**I smiled, or tried to. Whenever I started to panic my brain always thought of what Shadow would say to me, it's helped me a few times before.

I tried to lift an eyelid, and failed.

_'Come on, try again, I can do this!'_

I tried to lift the eyelid, but I was so tired…

Oh gosh darn it, why was this so hard…

'EGGMAN!'

_'Shadow!'_ my eyes snapped open.

The reality of my situation dawns upon me. I was slouched in a corner of… a container maybe? I was in a lab, I was sure of it and not the back at HQ. Looking around I saw Shadow standing on a circular metal plate in front of-

'Ivo! What are you doing?' I yelled. But no one heard me.

_'Soundproof, huh? Anything to keep me out of this… What's he up to….'_

'Well, well if it isn't the traitor!' Eggman grinned 'Come to join the winning side?'

Looking Ivo, I noticed a robot standing beside him, who looked like… Sonic? No it couldn't be him, it must be a robot designed to be like him, like a rival.

'I'm on my own side. Not yours, not Sonic's.' Shadow stated angrily. I trembled, he really could be scary when he got angry. He rarely did on the ark, but I suppose events since then have changed his behaviour.

'Oh,' Eggman acted surprised 'then why are you taking orders from him?'

'I DON'T TAKE ORDERS FROM ANYONE!' Shadow yelled forming spears in his hands. 'NOW, GIVE MARIA BACK BEFORE I HAVE TO MAKE YOU!' I looked closer at the metal plate _'Wait, is that-'_

Eggman grinned. I yelled, standing up trying to warn Shadow. Eggman smashed his hand down onto button triggering a bunch of metallic arms to come up from the plate and restrain Shadow.

'You think this can stop me!' Shadow scoffed, pulling at the arm holding his wrist.

'Yes actually. These robotic arms are made out of the same material as your inhibitor rings, and are indestructible.' Eggman gloated 'I hope you enjoy your stay.' He grinned at the struggling hedgehog.

Shadow glared at Eggman, so fiercely that the robot recoiled slightly. 'YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS EGGMAN!' Shadow yelled as the arms forced him away from the container that held Maria.

_'Shadow, what have you done?'_ I sobbed _'You should've come with backup… Oh Shadow…'_

***Linebreak is scared of Shadow fangirls trying to rip me apart for that... :D***

**...Plz don't hurt me, :)**

**Also you're welcome for the overdue chapter!**

**Excuse for lateness... Writer's block, because i have no idea where this is going ;)**


	20. Chapter 19

**HEY!**

**OK, I hate exams, and I promise in, say, a months time I can write again.**

**SHOUTOUTS!**

**Sonamyfan:... M'kay, you like Shadow and Maria huh.**

**maryam24ish: Thank you! Have a cookie (::)**

**MCgirl1152: Glad you like it! :3**

**Brie03127: NO! Just kidding! I'm so funny...**

**khaddiction101: I GIVES YOU DAS COOKIE! (::)**

**rivera . jocabed . y : Hey, cool you got an account!**

**GHJKLOPIU: (::) LE COOKIE...**

**Enjoy!**

**And I'm just getting started….**

'OK, who let Shadow go after Maria without a plan or back-up?' Sonic rubbed his temple, a headache forming. He'd stopped getting them when left Robotropolis, but the stress was starting to build up again.

'Hun,' Rouge walked over 'Have you seen him when he's properly angry?'

'Yes' Sonic stated glaring.

'Calm down Sonic,' Amy hugged Sonic 'it'll be ok.'

'It's just,' Sonic sighed 'Shadow's not a bad guy, and he's just worried about Maria.'

'We know, we'll find him, ok?' Amy smiled.

Sonic grinned at her. Her bubbly attitude cheered up everyone when they're in a bad mood.

'M'kay.' Sonic yawned rubbing his eyes.

'Ok mister bed. Now.' Amy commanded

'I don't wanna go to bed!' Sonic chuckled.

'C'mon Sonic, bed time.' Amy smiled.

Rouge smiled after them. Cute couple.

Rouge walked out of the main control room and started along the corridor.

'Hey babe.' Rouge turned to see a very tired Manic just outside of the main room.

'Hey,' Rouge sighed.

'Aw, c'mon what's with the long face, Rouge?'

'It's Shadow. The guy's always doing stuff like this.' Rouge smiled ruefully. 'I guess we should be used to it by now.'

'Yeah, maybe…' Manic smiled tiredly 'So, you let my brother get kidnapped by Amy, huh?'

'Hey, what was I supposed to do? She was mothering him.' Rouge laughed.

'Yeah, I guess…' Manic chuckled. He looked around and sighed. 'We'd better get to bed.'

'Yeah, I'm exhausted. I'll see you tomorrow, hun.'

'See, ya later babe.'

_**Shadow's POV**_

'Argh, God…' I groaned in pain. 'What the hell!'

I became aware of my situation. My arms were held down by those darned arms, and I couldn't move them.

Where in his base am I, exactly? It's not like his usual lab, perhaps he made to contain me. If so I'm flattered.

I sighed. I didn't even save Maria…

Darn. I'm such a mess recently, I need to get it together.

I looked around, trying to find something to do, but alas the room was featureless, like most of Eggman's bases, silver plated walls, dark interior no pictures or statues just…walls.

'I did not expect my Saturday to involve being contained in Eggman's lab.' I growled. I just have the worst luck, nearly dying, getting amnesia and involving myself in this madness.

'Shadow.'

Great. Eggman. This day is just perfect isn't it.

'You're probably wondering why you're here.' Wonderful, he's gloating. This day's getting better and better.

'Not really.' I answered, slyly. 'You're probably going to use as a hostage or you'll use my DNA to create a monster, robot hybrid to kill Sonic.'

'…'

Got you. I smiled. Eggman really is predictable, sometimes. It's a wonder he has any good plans at all.

'I'm right aren't I Dr?'

'You don't know that.'

'Then why didn't you answer.'

'I didn't want to.'

'Not even to prove me wrong?'

'Sweet Chaos you're almost as annoying as he is!'

'You're comparing me to Sonic?' I asked sweetly 'Wow, he must be honoured.'

Eggman sighed. 'This is not how I wanted my Saturday to go.'

'Well, you're not the only one, suck it up Eggman.'

'Good god, are you still talking?'

'Nah, I'm using telepathic connection.'

'Can you even do that?'

'Well, no.' I said sarcastically.

Eggman groaned. 'I take it back. You are as annoying as Sonic.'

'Remind me to buy a cake to celebrate this momentous occasion. The day that the ultimate lifeform is as annoying as Sonic the Hedgehog.'

'Well let me know if the ultimate life form wants a magazine or something.' Eggman swiftly left the lab/prison.

Nailed it.

**YAY! I'm such a great person, giving you a chapter with virtually no story...**

**You're welcome.**


	21. Chapter 20

**OMG I SURVIVED MY EXAMS!**

**YEAH! Summer's almost here people! SO CLOSE!**

**Shout-outs! :D**

**ultimateCCC: I'm glad I managed to capture his personality.**

**skiller339: Thank you! :D**

**oceanra12: Arigato Oceanra-chan! :D**

**Bluesky1527: (::) :D I feel loved.**

**DeLorean Hedgehog: (::) :D Merci beaucoup!**

**The Lone Lobster: (::) :) Such love, much wow, very emotion**

**Yaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyy: (::) You may have all the cookies**

**NOW LET THE CHAPTER COMMENCE!**

**That's…a really…great plan Sonic…**

_**Sonic's POV**_

'Hey, Sonny boy!'

'Huh?' I turn around, looking for the source of the voice.

'Uncle Chuck?'

'Hey Sonny, it been a long time.' There he was. The light blue hedgehog smiled warmly, and spread his arms welcomingly.

'UNC!' I ran over and grabbed the older hedgehog, tightly.

'Easy, Sonny!' Chuck laughed 'I'm not as young as used to be.'

'But I thought…'

'It's alright,' Unc looked into my eyes tears forming rapidly. 'Soon we's all gonna be a family, so you's gotta keep going okay?'

'Unc, please don't go… I can't…'

'Now, now Sonny no cryin' you's just gonna upset me.'

'I'm sorry Unc, if I had been faster…'

'Sonny boy, you're as fast as you need to be…'

I woke up spluttering. Did I really dream that?

'Argh, no more late nighters.'

'Sonic? Can I come in?'

Amy was gently knocking the door. 'Huh? Oh, yeah sure!'

She came in wearing a light pink night gown that fell just above her knees. I felt my cheeks going red.

'Hey- Wassup?'

She looked at me determined.

'I'm going after Shadow and Maria,' She began 'and I know that it's silly to go alone but I can't just sit here and do nothing, so…'

'Ok, let's go then.'

'Wha- just like that?' Aww…Amy looks so adorable when she's confused… wait what?

'Well,' I started trying to find a way to justify my enthusiasm for this idea 'I've been thinking about it and really, who has time to think?'

Amy beamed. I grinned back.

'Let's go.'

'Psst! Tails!'

'Huh?'

'Come on, follow me!'

'Sonic what are you…?'

Tails had just been having the nicest dream. He was flying in his plane with Cream to somewhere far, far, away, where no one could ever find them, and Sonic had just ruined it.

'Me, Amy and Knuckles are gonna go a get Shadow and Maria.'

Tails' eyes snapped open. 'Huh?'

'Come on, we could use a genius with us.'

'Ok, I'll come. But this is poorly conceived!'

'So, we're really doing this.' Knuckles confirmed.

'Yep.' Sonic smiled. 'Got bored of thinking.'

'Wait, you think?' Tails exclaimed sarcastically.

Sniggering ensued.

'Oh ha, ha, ha, have heard that one before.' Sonic grinned 'You do know that I'm always think right? I just don't do it very efficiently.'

'Sure,' Knuckles muttered he cleared his throat. 'So are really just going to go in and find him?'

'Yes, yes we are.'

'Ok, let do this.'

Shadow was bored. He wasn't bored often as he had missions from GUN and Sonic constantly insisting that he join in with whatever random activity the Sonic Team had planned that day. So know that he was bored, for –now he thought about it- the first time in his life, he found himself wishing that Eggman would just hurry up with his scheme. But that was unlikely, as Eggman enjoyed making his plans intricate and drawn out.

'Hey Egghead, would ya hurry it up?' Shadow complained 'I refuse to read that chaos-awful section of magazines so just hurry up with the extraction of my D.N.A. or whatever you're planning.'

'Do I really look that ugly? I'm insulted'

Shadow grinned. 'Update, apparently I'm as annoying as you are, Faker.'

Sonic, Amy, Tails, Knuckles and Shadow were trying to find Maria when Sonic noticed something blue whipping around a corner.

'Sonic, what's going on?' Amy hissed at the dumbfounded hedgehog as he creeped to the corner.

'It's fine, you go find Maria, I've gotta check this out.' Sonic waved the group away staring down the corridor, which the blue object had gone down.

Sonic slowly creeped down the corridor while the rest of the group walked down as casually as if they had been walking down the street.

'Sonic what are doi-' Tails started.

'Shh.' Sonic interrupted.

**'BOTHOG 614 WHAT IS YOUR ERRAND?'**

'That's a protocol bot.' Tails stated 'It must be checking what each service bot is doing, in case it's a resistance member. I wonder why it's called BOTHOG…'

**_'MY ERRAND IS CREATE EXPLOSIVES, FOR GENERAL ROBOTINIK'S SUPPLIES.'_**

The group peeped around the corner to see a huge factory teeming with robots. The protocol bot was very close to the door, and BOTHOG 614 was-

'Uncle Chuck?'

**OH YEAH! I'm a great human being!**

**You are welcome for that cliffhanger and maybe you'll find out what happens soon...**

**P.S. OMG IT'S NEARLY BEEN A YEAR.**

**A YEAR**

**I DIDN'T THINK THAT ANYONE WOULD EVEN CARE!**

**So, one year ago I actually wrote some random stuff that came out of my head and people liked it.**

**Thank you ;_; I feel so happy in this moment...**

**Cya next chapter!**


	22. Chapter 21

**HIYAA! I'm back! First day back from Spain and I'm uploading this, oh yea...**

**SHOUT OUTS!**

**oceanera12: Review: Well this must've made your day!**

**ChaosDancer12: Favourite: Merci mon ami! :D (::)**

**serenabishop: Favourite: (::) thank you! :D**

**Guest no. 1: Review: Well here you go then!**

**Guest no. 2: Review: I nu rite! ZOMG 0.0**

**ultimateCCC: Review: DUN DUN DUN!**

**rivera . jocabed . y: Review: There didn't seem to be missing words... anyway, you'll like this chapter then.**

**RANDOM: Review: Thank you! :D It's always a little tricky to capture the personalities perfectly.**

* * *

**Sonic, no Sonic… Sonic no!**

Sonic stared.

'That's…' Sonic started to walk forwards.

'Sonic what are you doing?' Amy hissed at dumbstruck hedgehog.

Sonic ignored her getting closer to the bot.

'Sonic, get back, we've gotta find Maria!' Shadow hissed.

Sonic looked around. The group were shocked to tears forming in his emerald eyes.

'I-' Sonic gulped, 'I might never get another chance…'

Suddenly alarms went off, sirens wailing.

**'CODE RED. RESISTANCE MEMBER SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG IS OUT OF CONTAINMENT. DO NOT ENGAUGE IN COMBAT. THIS A CODE RED'**

'Sonic c'mon let's get out here!' Knuckles yelled grabbing the dumbstruck hedgehogs arm, attempting to pull him away from the weapon manufacturing area, where bots of kinds are quickly loading all the finished products into escape pods.

Sonic gulped, nodded and slowly turned his back to his uncle.

'Alright let's try to find Maria on the way out!' Tails piped.

Sonic nodded. _'I'll be back Unc… I promise…'_

The group rushed out of the weapon maintenance area, and off down the corridor. Bot rushed past them not bothering with them, due to the announcement. They ran towards the exit searching for any sign of the brown hedgehog. Soon they saw the exit just ahead of them, bots running to and fro carrying different weapons and materials.

'C'mon we're nearly out.' Knuckles urged. 'Let's keep going, ok?'

'We haven't found Maria.' Shadow argued. 'I'm not leaving without her.'

'We can't save everyone Shadow.' Sonic growled making the group flinch 'Trust me, we'll get her back. Besides Egg-head will've increased the security around her, he knows that's where you'll go first.'

Shadow opened his mouth to retort however he interrupted by-

**'HALT HEDGEHOGS. YOU ARE UNDER ARREST.'**

'Hey blot-head you're supposed to ignore Shadow the Hedgehog remember!' Shadow yelled, going to punch the robot.

'Shadow no!' Sonic pulled the hedgehog back. 'Argus?'

**'ARREST ALL ENEMIES OF THE STATE.'**

'Sonic what are you doing?' Amy cried out 'We have to go!'

'Tails you need a subject right?' Sonic yelled dodging the robot's attacks.

'For the robotizer?' Tails yelled 'Yes I do!'

'Good I've found you one!' Sonic replied, grabbing the group and robot and blasting out of the base.

* * *

Sonia was panicking.

'Are you sure he didn't just go out for a run?'

'In the middle of the night?' Manic retorted, pulling out a number of laser guns and weaponry. 'He's gone and done something dumb, Sonia. You remember how he was right? Constant headaches.'

Sonia frowned. 'We all got them. It's been stressful for all three of us these past six years.'

'Sonic has been doin' this since he was four, remember.' Manic sighed 'He's had a hard time of it…'

Sonia grimaced. When she was four the hardest thing in her life was learning the waltz, which in actuality, she excelled at. She had a comfortable life with enough dresses and shoes to clothe every girl in Mobotropolis, and several life sized dolls with even more dresses to clothe them. Fighting –or learning to fight- SWATbots was unthinkable.

'I guess…' Sonia admitted. She pulled herself together 'But that doesn't mean that he can run off at any time!'

'Sonia, hun, he knows it's dangerous to go alone,' Rouge walked- basically waltzed- into the main hanger in which the siblings were arguing 'so he took Amy, Tails and Knuckles apparently…'

'What?' The hedgehogs looked at Rouge open mouthed.

'Why'd have to endanger me future sister-in-law?' Manic moaned at his brother's stupidity.

'He has faith in her,' Silver added as the rest of the team joined the trio in the hanger. 'He's actually taken a very balanced team.'

Manic looked at the hedgehog, confused. Silver as started to explain Blaze cut him off.

'Sonic is fast. Tails is smart. Knuckles is strong. Amy is a gymnast, so she's flexible. They'll be fine Sonia.' Blaze smiled reassuringly.

**'ARREST ALL ENEMIES OF THE STATE!'**

'Huh, what was that?' Cream asked, worry clouding her face.

Argus-bot burst into the hanger pursed by a very angry pair of hedgehogs.

'WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING, FAKER!'

'GIMME A BREAK SHADS, I'M EMOTIONALLY UNSTABLE!'

**'ARREST ALL ENEMIES OF THE STATE.'**

Sonic and Shadow grabbed the bot and held him steady.

'Sonic this plan is insane.' Tails walked in calm holding a small chip.

Sonic grunted. 'Just… help…please…'

Tails plugged the chip into Argus-bot, who suddenly froze.

'Thank you…Tails.' Sonic panted.

Silence.

Shadow glared at Sonic. 'Faker…'

Sonic turned to Shadow. 'Shadow?'

'Maria is still in there…' Shadow spoke quietly 'and you decided to bring a robot, who literally hates that you exist, into the only base we have…'

Sonic sighed. 'Shadow… he knew us…'

'What?'

'He used to be the captain of our mother's personal guard. He got robotized six years ago, when he was on the way to meet up with our mother.' Sonic sighed. 'Tails? How's De-Robotizer coming along?'

'Really well, I just need to test it few more times, iron out the kinks and she'll be good to go.'

Sonia smiled as she watched the group welcome back Shadow and collectively move the Argus-bot to Tails' lab.

_'We're almost there Mother.'_ Sonia thought with a smile _'We'll all be together soon…'_

* * *

**:D Thank you for reading, leave a review if this is worthy!**

**(Wonder if anyone got the reference I slipped in...)**


	23. Chapter 22

**HEY GUYS! I'M ALIVE.**

**sonicxamyandderpyxdoctor: ****Unfortunately ****I don't have them on DVD, ;_; I wish I did...**

**AWESOME . COOKIE: Thank you :D (::)**

**sonishadowbro: OKAY OKAY HERE YOU GO**

**river . jodabd . y: Yes, it is him. However they're not gonna use the amulets this time.**

**RANDOM: It's a LoZ reference: 'It's dangerous to go alone, Take this' I was rather vague... And yes, I think I'm alive...**

**CREED6: Thank you (::)**

**Sonamy fan: Oh, don't worry, they'll get together...eventually :D**

**Z0mb1ehunter: Thanks! (::)**

**charge phantom: Thank you :) (::)**

**olivestoryes1: Thank you :) (::)**

**Guest: Ah, well I'm taking it that all hedgehogs have black yes until they change colour. (Just roll with it).**

**Without further ado, let's get n with the story! :)**

**Chapter 22**

**IT'S DE-ROBOTIZING TIME!**

Shadow had locked himself in his room and was refusing visitors. Sonic passed it off that Shadow was finally going through the teenager rebellion stage that was 50 or so years late.

'Sonic, he's missing Maria, annoyed that he didn't get her back and infuriated that you rescued him instead of her.' Amy sighed.

'Just tryin' lighten the mood.' Sonic grumbled, resting his head in his hand.

'Talk to him.' Amy insisted.

'What'll that do?' Sonic exhaled, rubbing his forehead. 'He hates me, remember.'

'Go.' Amy smiled, pecking Sonic's cheek as she left the room.

'Heh…' Sonic blushed grinning.

As Sonic walked down the darkening corridor to Shadow's room, while trying to keep the migraine at bay, he contemplated what to say. Nothing too friendly, as Shadow would just explode.

Sonic stopped outside the door. _'Well, here goes nothing…'_

He raised his fist and rapped the door.

'Leave!' Shadow rejected, angrily.

Sonic ignored him and gently opened the door.

In the room, the lights were off, bathing the room in shadows. The living Shadow was in a corner with his knees drawn up to under his chin. His eyes were dull, as Sonic realised that they had been brighter and happier when he had found out Maria was alive. Now they had returned to the dull state they had been in when they had first met.

'I said leave.' Shadow spat glaring at Sonic.

Sonic closed the door behind him and turned the lights on. Shadow glared, shielding his gloomy eyes from the bright glare.

'Get out.'

'Shadow…' Sonic started.

'I don't care what you say, it's not a worth a darn.'

'I'm…sorry.' Sonic sighed.

Shadow looked up at Sonic, confusion clouding his face.

'We should've tried to save Maria, I just…' Sonic sighed. 'I haven't seen my Uncle in years… I was too late to save him, I should have saved Maria, while we had the chance…'

'Sonic…' Shadow stood up smiling wryly 'we've both lost something, Sonic, we'll work together to get them back.'

Sonic grinned. 'Say, you wanna come see the de-robotizer, Manic's making popcorn.'

Shadow smiled. 'I'm expecting an explosion though, otherwise it won't be worth it.'

.o0o.

'Okay, you guys ready?' Tails hyped.

'Yeah!' Manic yelled, accidentally launching popcorn all over a disgruntled Shadow.

'Okay, this had better be worth it Sonic.' Shadow threatened.

'Three, two, one!' Tails pushed the button.

The de-robotizer whirred, blue light shining from the inside illuminating the surrounding area. The whirring in intensified as the de-robotizer transformed Argus-bot back into his normal self.

Suddenly the de-robotizer opened up and smoke filled the lab pouring into every crevice.

'Cough, Tails'. Sonic choked 'Is that supposed to happen?'

'I …think so' Tails spluttered.

'Huh, what- where?'

'Argus?' Sonia called out.

The smoke cleared away, revealing a tall, Mobian wearing an eyepiece.

'Sonia, Manic, Sonic!' Argus ran forward and embraced the hedgehogs.

'Argus, man it's good to see you!' Manic sighed. 'Ah, was worried that machine was gonna blow up!'

'Blow up?'

'Yeah, was kinda hoping that it'd go BOOM!' Manic laughed, 'Would've been awesome!

'Wow look at you lot,' Argus exclaimed, looking at the hedgehogs properly for the first time 'you're so tall!'

'Hey five years will do that' Sonic smiled.

'Five years…' Argus sighed. 'It's been that long huh…'

'Yeah…' Manic sighed 'still no closer to beating 'Butnik… though'

Argus smiled, 'Don't worry, we'll get there someday.'

Sonic shook himself. 'Argus I want you to meet, the Sonic Heroes,'

'Sonic Heroes-'

'Long Story.' Sonic moved over to Tails, who was still in awe that he'd transformed a robot into a living thing. 'This is the genius who transformed you back, we call him Tails.'

'Tails?' Argus' eyes widened when he saw Tails' tails.

'I know, I'm odd.' Tails blushed.

'Well,' Argus smiled at the fox 'Aren't we all?'

**Sorry, about the bad ending.**

**Chapters are going be later than normal, as I've just started my GCSEs, so those will take up most of my time.**

**Cya next chapter! ;D**


	24. Chapter 23

**...hi.**

**I'm not going to make excuses, I'm lazy.**

**Random: I'm glad you liked it!: Don't worry I'm not dead... yet.**

**Kookies15: I feel for you, I'm awful at remembering passwords.**

**HazeHero: Thank you! (::)**

**Flamemon: Merci! (::)**

**Nightwolf2000: Thanks :3 (::)**

**angel nunez: Thank you (::): Anyone can use the dress-up idea! It was in the show: Don't worry I'm not giving up!**

**HHunter101: Thanks! (::)**

**ILovestoryes1: Thank you! (::)**

**riverajyg: I appreciate the thought however I don't celebrate Thanksgiving, I don't live in America :3**

**Solaris the Hedgehog: Thank you! (::)**

**Guest: It's here!**

**Luxray24: Thank you! (::)**

**ON TO THE STORY!**

**Wait, actual progress with shipping?!**

Eggman was angry. Furious. Fuming.

'HOW?' Eggman yelled bringing his fist down on the arm of this chair so hard that a painful cracking sound echoed throughout the large control room. This didn't deter Eggman though. 'My security system is perfect! Yet that insufferable brat can just walk in whenever he feels like it!'

Taking a deep breath Eggman stood up and began to pace, rubbing his forehead. After pacing for a few minutes he stopped and grinned.

'I think a family reunion is in order…'

***LINE BREAK***

Sonic had discovered a jar of marshmallows in the "kitchen" and had proceeded to teach Manic about the chubby bunny challenge. This had led to a full out competition which included pie eating, to determine who was better. So far it was even between the two however it was at the cost of most of the Sonic Heroes' sanities.

'Guys can't you be equal?' Sonia sighed as the two tried to eat a banana and down it with the un-branded soft drink.

'No.' Manic said while trying not to show everyone what he had for breakfast that morning.

'But-'

'Don't try it honey,' Rouge sighed as she inspected a ruby. 'It's a primeval need to prove themselves. Most guys give in to it, which is why they're so competitive.' Rouge swapped the ruby for a sapphire. 'It's about proving themselves to possible mates.'

'Is it working?' Manic asked with his mouth full of the disgusting combination.

Rouge looked over with an eyebrow raised smiling 'Sure.'

'Yes!' Manic fist pumped triumphantly. Rouge laughed slightly at how ludicrous Manic looked.

'You ok Sonic?' Sonia asked concerned.

Sonic shook his head, looking at the floor. He forced himself to swallow and shuddered at the after taste.

'Never again…' Sonic cringed.

***LINE BREAK***

Meanwhile Silver was mentally preparing himself.

'I'm going to tell her. I am.' Silver sighed and forced himself to smile. Walking with confidence he turned a corner and saw Blaze's door, and instantly retreated. 'No, no, no, no, no. I can't, I can't.'

'Silver?'

Silver jumped out of his skin. Blaze looked at him curiously.

'H- hey Blaze.' Silver stuttered. Blaze frowned.

'Silver are you feeling well?' Blaze looked concerned.

'Nah, I'm good, I just- I' Silver cursed himself for being so ridiculous.

'Are you sure? Your face is red.' Blaze proceeded to make things worse by putting her hand on Silver cheek to measure his temperature.

Silver blushed even harder. 'Darn it Silver just tell her!'

'Blaze I-I want to talk to you about...uh… something.' Silver mumbled.

'Okay, what is it?' Blaze said removing her hand.

'We've…ahem- we've known each other for- for a long time now.' Silver struggled.

'Yes.' Blaze stated confidently. 'You and I have a very strong bond.'

Silver blushed. 'Yeah… I- I guess we do…' he cleared his throat. 'So, I was thinking if maybe you-' Silver stopped. _'Come on! You can say it!'_ 'If maybe you- you wanted to go out sometime?'

Blaze blinked. 'Go out sometime? You mean like when Sonic dragged us all out to see a movie?'

Silver clenched his fists. He would have to explain it. 'No… like- like a date.'

Blaze blushed. 'Oh.'

Silver panicked 'I mean- you know if you don't want to- I can just-'

'Yes.' Blaze looked down at the floor shyly.

'Wait,' Silver stared at her. 'Yes?'

Blaze took a deep breath. 'Yes I would like to go out sometime.'

Silver beamed. 'Ok, cool. Uh, how about this Friday? Six pm?'

'Yeah, ok.' Blaze blushed. 'I'll, um- I'

'Yeah, I'll- I'll see you then.' Silver said awkwardly.

'Yeah I'll see you then.' Blaze smiled.

The two quickly walked off until they were out of earshot. Then Silver danced for joy. After the adrenaline wore off Silver suddenly stood up straight. 'What do I do?'

***LINE BREAK***

Sonic and Manic were balancing pencils on their noses while singing random lines from songs. Tails and Knuckles were playing snap to pass the time, and Sonia and Rouge were discussing whether or not it would alright to kill Sonic. For some reason Rouge was against killing Manic.

'BUT I WOULD WALK 500 MILES! AND I WOULD 500 MORE!' Sonic belted all sanity lost.

'I GET KNOCKED DOWN BUT I GET UP AGAIN YOU'RE NEVER GONNA KEEP ME DOWN!' Manic retaliated.

'Snap!' Tails yelled. Knuckles grumbled something about how Tails had to be cheating.

'TELL ME MA WHEN I GO HOME THE BOYS WON'T LEAVE THE GIRLS ALONE!'

'TAKE MY HAND TONIGHT, LET'S NOT THINK ABOUT TOMORROW!'

This was what Silver was greeted with. He was one of the only members who didn't know about the competition, and so when he walked in he was very confused about why Sonic had stationary on his face and was singing "Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious". He decided to just walk out before it got worse. Which inevitability it did.

So, Silver found himself down an empty corridor, thinking about what the date was going to be like. He slumped against a wall and slowly slid down. Since he had such a positive mind, he found himself imagining the worst possible outcome: making a fool of himself, leading to Blaze distancing herself from him permanently.

'What are you doing on the floor?'

Silver jumped and looked up to see Shadow looking down at him curiously.

'I-' Silver sighed. He would have to admit it. 'I asked Blaze out on a date.'

'Oh' Shadow paused. 'So she said no?'

'Huh?' Silver blinked. 'No… she said yes…' Blushing he looked back down at his shoes.

Shadow grinned and made a mental note to collect 50 rings from Rouge. 'Then why are you so depressed about it?'

'I'm going to make a fool of myself!' Silver broke out.

Shadow sat next to the younger hedgehog. 'Why are you worried? You two spend most of your time together anyways.'

'Well…' Silver trailed off.

'C'mon cheer up.' Shadow grinned 'Just be yourself.'

Silver sighed 'I'm still going to panic though.'

Shadow laughed quietly. 'That's normal.'

Silver looked at Shadow. 'Who knew you'd be good at relationship advice.'

Grinning the ultimate life form got up and dusted himself off. 'Unless you plan on beating yourself up for another hour I'd suggest getting down to the common room. Sonic and Manic found a dance game for the Zee U, which isn't very good at registering movement, it's pretty funny.' And with that Shadow walked off.

Silver smiled 'He's right. I can do this!'.

The hedgehog walked down the corridor, with fresh hope in his heart and a spring in his step.

**YAY! IT'S DONE! Thanks for reading!**

**Cya next chapter!**


	25. Chapter 24

**YOOOOOOOO! IT'S SUMMER!**

**ultimateCCC: I think he's secretly a hopeless romantic, it's a funny concept.**

**gwencarson126: You may be disappointed :D**

**karygarcia21: Aww, thanks :D (::)**

**Guest: I intend to :D**

**LightDashSp: Cheers (::)**

**GamerGirl597: Here ya go! And thanks it means a lot!**

**Ilovestores2: (::)**

**jade hedgehog: (::)**

**angel199829: ok!**

**Without further ado onto the story!**

* * *

**Recuse**

Argus and Cyrus were working on a stolen ship which was damaged from the attack which got it into the Resistance's possession.

'You sure you're ready for this mission?' Cyrus yelled over the electric sparks that were exploding from the engine.

'Son, I've been fight old Robotnik before you could even walk!' Argus laughed back.

'Alrighty then.' Cyrus wiped the sweat off his brow, standing back to admire their work. 'She's just about done!'

Argus grinned at the teen. 'Hey, what would you say if I suggested we take her out for a spin?'

Cyrus turned to him about to tell him that it would be far too dangerous, until he saw the look on his face.

He grinned. 'Where were you thinking?'

'Oh nowhere really, just Maria's prison?'

Cyrus grinned. 'Well, I have a window in my schedule. So why not?'

* * *

'So you want to know where Eggbrain's keeping Maria?'

'Yes please Mindy.' Cyrus grinned. 'Thought we'd surprise the Sonic Heroes.'

'How sweet!' Mindy said typing into her computer. 'She's in quadrant four. He hasn't moved her.'

'Cheers Mindy,' Cyrus said moving towards the door. 'I'll see ya tonight, alright!'

'See you soon Cyrus!' Mindy smiled.

* * *

'Ok Cyrus you ready!' Argus called into the back of the truck.

'As I'll ever be!' Cyrus rushed into the front carrying a large gun on his back.

'Let's get going.'

The journey to Eggman's fortress was long an uneventful, but thankfully Cyrus had gossip on his side.

'So Silver asked out Blaze.'

'Really, were they a thing?'

'Oh yeah, Sonic was freaking out. I've never seen him so happy.'

'Why's he happy? He didn't do anything.'

'Well, apparently they've been teasing him for ages about it, trying get him to ask her out. Also supposedly they're related.'

'Really? How's that possible?'

'Well, Silver's from the future. He's like Sonic's great great great great great great great great grandson or something.'

'Wow… That means Sonic has kids!'

'Huh? Oh yeah it does. I better be a legal guardian, or I'll kill him!'

'Haha, you better get in line kiddo!'

'Oh yeah I'll fight you for it!'

* * *

'Okay, careful!' Argus whispered as they lowered the grating that was in the wall.

Cyrus jumped in and Argus followed. The two pulled the grating back into place.

They half crouched half ran down the piping twisting and turning until they reached another grating.

They loosened the bolt and carefully lowered it down. Argus jumped down and looked down the corridor at both ends. He turned and caught Cyrus as he jumped out of the pipe line.

'Thanks Argus.'

'Don't mention it.'

They took off down the corridor crouching at every corner. The pair moved quickly through the endless maze.

'Hey, isn't this it?' Cyrus tugged at Argus' sleeve.

'Huh?' Argus looked round at the door Cyrus was pointing at. 'Oh yeah, good job kid.'

Argus took out some kind of machine and pointed it at the lock on the door. There was a small explosion and the door opened. Cyrus looked impressed.

'Where'd you get that?'

'Tails' workshop. Figured he wouldn't be using it today.'

'Nice, remind me to ask Tails to mass produce them. We could use more of those. Now, let's break out the good Robotnik.'

* * *

'I'm sorry but I don't think we've met?' Maria yelled over the gunfire to Argus.

He laughed. 'Ask one of the triplet when we get back for details, but for now, I'm Argus! Nice to meet you!'

'Likewise!'

The three ran out of the room, pursued by angry robots.

'To the truck!'

And so the Sonic Heroes were reunited with their favourite Robotnik (even though there wasn't much competition).

* * *

**YAY! It's done!**

**Whelp hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Cya next time!**


	26. Chapter 25

**Hey guys I'm BACK! Two chapters in a row?! WHAT!?**

**ultimateCCC: YAY! :D**

**NeckBreak: Thank you (::)**

**Onwards!**

* * *

**You can do it Silver!**

Friday night was finally here and in the short few days they were forced to wait through, the Sonic Heroes had all found out about the date, and were doing their best to encourage the love-birds.

'Uh- As much as I appreciate the help-' Silver said as Manic rushed past him carrying an assortment of weird objects. 'I really think I should do this myself-'

Manic turned and glared at him then continued. Silver sighed and turned to Sonic who was relaxing on the sofa eating a chilli dog, a smirk on his face from watching Silver fruitless efforts to stop Manic.

'Having fun there?' Silver glared.

'Yep.' Sonic grinned and took a bite of the chilli dog. 'Why wouldn't I? This is the first time in the history of the Sonic Heroes that this isn't happening to me.'

Silver grimaced 'Ok good point…'

Tails smiled at Silver sympathetically. 'Well, Silver just be yourself and you'll be fine.'

'Oh and feel free to dump whatever Manic gives you.' Sonic snickered.

Manic rushed into the room with a panic-stricken look on his face. 'All of you shut up! Silver what exactly are you doing?'

The guys all turned to Silver in curiosity.

'Well I-' Silver stopped himself. 'Wait a second- no I'm not telling you!'

Manic looked aghast 'Excusez-moi?'

'You heard. I'm not sharing anything with you guys.'

Manic dramatically clutched his heart in pain. 'Silver why?'

Sonic choked a little on his chili dog at his brother's antics.

'Silver has every right to refuse to tell us anything.' Shadow said not looking up from the weapons magazine he was reading with avid interest, laying down on the sofa. 'It's his date and his romantic life.'

Manic spluttered in disbelief, beginning to make an excuse along the lines of _"After all I've done to help him?" _but was interrupted.

'So Knuckles,' Sonic said with a suggestive smirk playing on his lips. 'Since Silver has asked out his crush, why don't you ask out yours?'

The room froze. Knuckle gritted his teeth, pure venom in his eyes. Shadow looked away from the _"Single-Load Flux Gun" _section of his magazine in shock. Tails glanced at Knuckles in surprise, as did Silver. Manic however seemed unperturbed by the apparent danger.

'Good point Sonic, why don't you Knux?' He said as he shined a golden ring – which Silver noticed and in that moment decided that Sonic's advice was probably sound- and grinned at the furious echidna.

Knuckles just glared harder, got up and left the room, slamming the door behind him.

'Well that went better than last time.' Manic sighed, genuinely disappointed.

'Um, what?' Shadow frowned in confusion.

'What was that?' Silver turned to Sonic.

'Knuckles likes Sonia and refuses to admit it because he's scared about what Manic and I will think even though we've said many times that we're happy for him to go ahead.' Sonic spouted out as if he'd rehearsed the whole thing, just as he finished off the chili dog.

* * *

Knuckles stormed off down the corridor seething with rage, grumbling to himself.

But no one cares about him at the moment, so in this case Blaze as suffering just as much as Silver.

'Really girls this isn't that big of a deal.' She said as Amy and Sonia compared outfits.

'It's your first date with him though.' Amy smiled. 'And you've got to look good!'

'Well…' Blaze staggered slightly, since Sonia piled clothes onto her.

'I think it's really sweet, you all look after each other like this.' Maria smiled. 'And I'm sure Amy and Sonia will do a great job!'

'Aww, thanks Maria!' Sonia grinned 'We're definitely doing the same for you when the time comes.'

Maria laughed slightly. 'I don't think that will happen anytime soon.'

'Why not? You're smart, funny and pretty cute to boot!' Amy commented as she forcefully pushed Blaze into a chair to do her hair.

'Well, I've never really known any guys who are- well normal.' Maria sighed. 'I knew Shadow back on the ark and well, he's different.'

Sonia froze. She glanced at Amy knowingly. 'Oh, how come?'

Maria looked up in surprise. 'Well, he's strong and brave, and he's really sweet on the inside but pushes people away because of what happened on the ark. He's always been there for me and he's just so- great.' Maria looked up at the others in the room, seemingly having realized something. The others stared at her.

'I have to go' Maria rushed out of the room.

Cream looked after Maria slightly confused. 'What's wrong with Maria?'

'She's fine honey,' Sonia chuckled 'I think she's gone to talk to Shadow about grown up stuff.'

'Oh ok,' Cream said going back to her writing. 'it seemed like she needed help. I was rather worried.'

'Don't worry Cream!' Amy smiled 'Maria's great right now!'

Blaze, sensing that the attention would return to her in a moment, found a way to prolong the distraction.

'Cream?' Blaze smiled 'What are you writing?'

'I'm writing a letter to my momma!' Cream smiled. 'She was worried about me, but I asked Mister Shadow if he could help me tell her that I'm ok and happy!'

Amy looked over and set down the brush she was using to battle with Blaze' hair. 'You mind if I write a paragraph?'

'Of course not Amy! Feel free!' Cream grinned.

Sonia stopped rummaging through the jewellery box Manic got her last year – including jewellery that he had tracked down, that once had belonged to either her or Lady Windermere, which was most definitely stolen but she was so over-whelmed at the time to care.

'Hey, you two I was wondering?' Amy and Cream turned around to look at her. 'You two live together right? Are you like sisters?'

Amy smiled sadly. 'Kinda. When Sonic saved all me those years ago, I was alone. My parents were killed by one of Eggman's goons. When he found me it made me realise that people were fighting Eggman, and there was hope. We became friends afterwards and had some pretty fun times together, just playing. One day he tells me he has a surprise for me. He introduced me to Cream and Vanilla. Cream was only two back then, and Vanilla wanted her to have a sibling, but her husband was gone, just like my parents. So I got a family.'

Cream grinned. 'Mr Sonic always comes over. We have a lot of fun together, making flower crowns, drawing, sometimes even baking!'

Amy laughed slightly, grinning at the little girl. 'True, we owe him a lot! I don't think we could ever really repay him.'

Blaze stood up, wearing a flowy blue dress, with her hair framing her face.

'Well, I think I'm ready.'

Sonia and Amy turned in shock. 'You sure?'

'Yes,' Blaze chuckled, heading towards the door. 'I think I am.'

'Ok Blaze!' Amy called after her. 'Good luck!'

* * *

Silver bobbed up and down nervously. He had set up a dinner evening for the date, but was seconded guessing himself.

_'__What if it's too fancy for a first date, or what if she's not hungry. Oh goodness does she even like spaghetti? No don't be ridiculous, everyone loves spaghetti. Yeah… What if it freezes to the table? That's silly that would never hap- Wait. It could, it's been really cold lately, heck it's snowing outside! Oh sweet chaos, I bet it has frozen to the table. Maybe I could heat it up in a microwave? No there's no setting for spaghetti. What if she doesn't come? Nah, she would- she'd never… Who am I kidding? She's probably laughing with Shadow about how they led me on. OH SWEET CHAOS ABOVE I'M A COMPLETE WRECK AN-'_

'Hi Silver.'

Silver looked round, to see Blaze standing in the door way nervously. His mouth dropped.

'Hey, Blaze!' Silver blushed slightly. 'You - uh, you look really nice in that.'

Blaze's muzzle turned slightly red. 'Thank you Silver. You look nice too.'

Silver internally sighed with relief, as he adjusted the jacket he had put on. 'Thank you. Now milady if you'd like to follow me and we can begin the evening.'

'Indeed Sir Silver.' Blaze laughed slightly.

Silver mentally made a reminder to thank Sonic for throwing the garment at him.

* * *

Maria had rushed into the common and grabbed Shadow, without any context or warning.

'Uh, Maria?' Shadow smiled playfully at the girl dragging him behind her 'I kinda need my arm. Ya know, to live?'

Maria ignored him and unlocked the inner-door of the base and enter the lock-zone.

The lock-zone is like an airlock in space-crafts, but it isn't used to insure that oxygen is sealed within the craft. It's used as protection against unauthorized robotic lifeforms. Anything that goes in is scanned and terminated should it be a robot trying to infiltrate the Resistance's base. It's a good place for quiet and private moments. Which was Maria was thinking.

'Um, Maria?' Shadow cocked his eyebrow. 'Are you ok? Do you need to talk?'

Maria turned to him. 'How long have we know each other?'

Shadow looked surprised. 'Oh, well-' he scratched his head. 'I don't know. My whole life basically. Why?'

Maria froze, realizing what she was about to do.

'Well, I-' she stopped herself. She couldn't it would ruin their friendship. 'I don't – I-'

'Maria?' Shadow placed his hand on her shoulder, looking into her eyes with extreme sincerity. 'Is this whole civil war thing getting you down?'

Maria pounced on the excuse. 'Yes!'

Shadow looked startled at her enthusiasm.

'I mean,' Maria checked herself. 'All my friends are out risking their lives, fighting for the lives of innocent people. I want to help!'

Shadow looked sternly at her. 'Absolutely not.'

Maria glared at him for the first time in the years they had known each other. Shadow recoiled from her gaze slightly.

'Why not?' Maria questioned. 'I want to learn how to fight and I wanted you to teach me. I trusted you enough to tell you what I wanted to do! I could've asked Amy or any of the others, because I knew you wouldn't want me to endanger myself, but I still told you!'

Shadow looked at Maria with an expression that was a mix of fear and respect. She sighed in frustration.

'Maria-' Shadow put his hand on her arm and tried to say something, but Maria wasn't having it.

'I know it'll take time but I want to learn!' Maria said looking at him fiercely.

'Maria!' Shadow stopped her. 'Ok, I understand.'

Maria looked at him, shocked. 'Really?'

'I mean, yeah.' Shadow looked stern for a moment. 'But when you are ready to fight, you're not leaving my side for a single second ok?'

Maria face slowly broke into a smile, 'Okay! When shall we start?'

'Woah slow down there!' Shadow laughed. 'We've got to figure out how you're going to fight. You know weapons and stuff.'

'Yeah I know, I've got loads of ideas, oh could we start tomorrow?'

'Sure alright!' Shadow grinned at Maria's enthusiasm. 'Tomorrow it is.'

* * *

**Well that was worth the wait right?**

**Cya next time!**


End file.
